Black Rose, Dark Day
by DarkLycanLover
Summary: Lucian and Ravenna were lovers before Sonya. Now Sonya is dead, Lucian is on the run, and Ravenna wants to do everything in her power to help him. Can she save him in time? And will she and lucian ever be able to love again? Lucian/oc
1. Choices

Underworld: Black Rose

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything from underworld, though I wish Lucian owned me. Lol. Please R&R. This is a fixed version, I made it so its better to read now. Hope you like it!**

It was dark. The vampires began to stir and awaken. Ravenna, one of the many death dealers, awoke shivering. She had had a dream about her family. She did not know much about her past, only that Marcus had saved her. They were all ways nightmares.

She stood and brushed her long, curly, red hair, pulling it into a tight pony tail. She dressed in the all too familiar death dealer black leather outfit, and left her room. She was loyal to Marcus, obeyed Victor, but served Lucian.

_Ravenna walked down along the cells, giving the lycans their food. She pitied them. They didn't deserve to be treated this way. She came across a lycan, alone in a single cell. He sat in the far corner, his head ideally in his hands. _

"_Here" She said, passing the bowl into the cell. He looked up. He had long dark hair that was slightly curly. She knew this lycan only by name. Lucian. _

"_You're Lucian aren't you?"_

_He nodded with a soft smile. "You're different than the others." He said. "You're not cruel like they are."_

_She smiled. "Yes. I guess I am. I don't like they way the lycans are treated. They should be free." _

_And from that day foreword, they were close "friends". Like brother and sister some said. It had been thirty years since that day._

"Raven are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She shook her head looking up at the person in front of her.

"I said Victor wants you."

"Oh. Thank you Khan." He looked at her strangely, rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

Raven shook her head and took off in the opposite direction, towards the main hall.

"_What does Victor want know?" _She thought._ "I hope not another mission with Kraven."_

She shivered and kept running. She slowed as she entered the main hall. Victor sat at the front of the room, Sonya by his side. She and raven had been close friends since they were young. Of course raven was quite older then Sonya, but neither minded. She winked at raven before turning to whisper something to her father.

"You called for me my lord?"

Victor smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. "I want you to go out with kraven this night. Patrol the northern borders and make sure the nobles arrive safely."

"Yes my lord."

"Now go. See the black smith for a blade."

"Yes my lord." She bowed and hurried out.

With a smile she ran full force down to the lycans chamber. There is where the black smith was. She hadn't seen him in over a month and wished to tell him something. She ran down the long stairs and could start to hear the sounds of the workers. She slowed her pace and casually walked into the large chamber. She immediately spotted Eric. One of her lycan friends.

"Eric." She hissed under her breath.

He turned and hid a smile. "What are you doing down her ven?"

"Oh nothing. Just came to get a better blade. Now get back to work. Wouldn't want to have to save your ass from the whip again now would I?" She laughed.

Eric smiled and turned back to his work. She walked into the smiths shop and leaned against the door. She put on a serious face, trying to hide the smile peeking through.

"I want a blade mutt." She said.

The lycan standing there paused, hammer in hand.

"And what blade would suffice a bag of blood like you?" He asked.

Raven held back a giggle. "Certainly not one made by a beast."

He charged her and she caught the hammer as it swung down. Lucian looked down at her, both of their faces serious. Lucian began to laugh, trying to hold it back. Raven, seeing the look on his face, began to laugh to.

"All right all right. You win this time. But it's my turn next." He said with a smile.

He hugged her tightly then turned back to his work, half working on a new blade. "How have you been?" he asked stroking her cheek with one hand.

"Fine. Victor wants me to go on patrol with _Kraven_ again."

"Ugh. That vial creature? I am sincerely sorry."

Raven laughed quietly. "Lucian I had another dream. About them."

Lucian stopped and looked to raven. "What happened?"

"I was in my room. I heard a scream and ran out. It was my sister. She was dead on the floor. A lycan hovered over her. At least I think it was. It was a bloody dark shape. My father came up behind me and yelled something and charged the creature. He was struck down. I ran back towards my room."

Tears began to flow down her face, and she shook. "I could hear my mother and younger sister screaming. A dark shape reached for me, I scream, and then it changes. Marcus is holding me in his arms. Telling me its safe now, but I can see the dark shape again. It runs at us, and then I woke up. It was so real, I, I fell back to sleep, and had another dream. You and Sonya were caught. They kill both of you. Just for being friends! I couldn't stand to see them kill you. They burned her, and they tortured you. They made you watch, I, I"

Lucian pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It was just a dream Venna. Everything's going to be alright."

He brought his lips down to her and kissed her. "I swear to you it will be alright."

She nodded and pulled away from him as vampires passed by. He handed her a blade. Long and bright silver it glowed in the firelight. A raven was carved into the handle of the blade.

"Lucian it's beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it." He said with a smile. He kissed her again and she smiled.

"Will you meet me tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. You know where, my love." She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Go now. Go."

She kissed him one last time and left. She raced to the stables where Kraven and two others waited. She mounted her horse and turned towards Kraven.

"Where?" She asked simply.

"Half way. We should be alright. Patrol didn't report anything." She nodded slowly.

"I will lead them." Kraven said. "Ravenna, in back. Rowan left, Ella right."

They nodded and took off into the night. They soon met up with the carriage carrying the nobles.

"You are lord Victors guards are you not?" The driver asked.

"We are. Follow me." Kraven said and led them foreword. Almost immediately raven stooped.

"Lycans!" She yelled. "Kraven, Ella, go now! Rowan with me!"

Kraven nodded and took off, Ella stayed.

"Ella go." Raven hissed.

"But raven,"

"GO!" Rowan moved beside raven.

"Where?"

"We'll lead them that way. Hopefully Kraven will get to the coven before the lycans do."

Then, she could see them. Coming up fast, snarling, and growling.

"Go now!" Rowan and Raven raced into the forest, leading the rouge lycans away from the trail.

"Where to now?" Rowan yelled over the growling, as they came to a dead end.

"Left."

"Towards the coven?"

"Just go!" and they raced away.

The lycans came closer, swiping at them with angry claws.

"Go to the coven!" Raven yelled at rowan.

"What about you?" He yelled back.

"I will lead them off. Just go!"

Rowan hesitated at first then took off. Raven lead the lycans further towards the coven. She couldn't let them get too close, but she continued foreword. The coven came into view and raven raced foreword.

"Its Ravenna! Open the gates!" A guard on the wall yelled. Raven raced towards the gates at full speed.

"Come on, come on!" An arrow whizzed past her hitting at the lycans.

"Hit them again! Give another volley!" Someone on the wall yelled.

More arrows flew past her. One zoomed past her shoulder, hitting her as it flew past. Raven flew into the gates and they were quickly closed. Vampires rushed towards her as she dismounted. One, included Tanis, keeper of the, well, what ever it was he kept.

"Raven? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded but held her shoulder.

"Is it okay?"

"Fine." She said out of breath. "Just, numb."

She could see Lucian in the far shadows, his face tense. Something was yanked out of her back and she screamed in pain. Lucian stiffened but did not move. It was a lycan claw.

"Do you want to go see someone about this?"

"No." She said. "I really just want to rest."

Tanis nodded and let her go. She ran off to the main hall way, behind a statue and into the hidden passage way. She had seen Lucian leave and knew he was waiting for her. She ran faster to be with him. She reached a locked door, which she had the key for, and stairs on the other side. She ran up them to the tallest tower in the castle. No one knew about this place. It had a sort of balcony that broke off to a cliff. She walked across it and to the beautiful meadow that lay there. Lucian was waiting. They ran to each other, embracing tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked in her ear.

"I'm fine. I'm alright."

He pressed his lips to hers and her arms wound around his neck. "I love you Ravenna."

"As I love you." She whispered against him.

That night they spent making love. A love so pure that raven thought it would never die. As dawn approached they hide inside the tower, where raven was much protected from the sun. She curled herself against him and fell asleep. He lay there, wondering if there was a way to convince her to leave the death dealers. He didn't want to see her hurt again. But soon, Lucian would hurt her, more then he could have ever imagined.


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing from underworld!!!**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I still working on it. Thanks for the wonderful comments. Please review!!**

Few months passed, and Ravenna grew restless. Marcus would be awakened soon. She needed to tell him something. "It's alright."Lucian said behind her as she paced her room. He was lying across her bed, humming softly. "Venna, please sit. It's no use worrying. He will be fine, and then he will call you in when he is ready." "I know I know." She said waving her hand at him as if shoeing a fly. There was a knock on the door and Lucian slipped in to her closet to hide. Raven opened the door, Rowan was there. "What is it rowan." She said half annoyed. He smiled crookedly. "I figured you would like to put on something more suitable before Marcus calls." He handed her a large box, and raven couldn't help but smile. She set it on the bed and opened it. "Oh Rowan! It's beautiful." She pulled out the dress and looked at it. It was long, and flowed to her feet. It had no sleeves, and a screen like material that flowed over the skirt half. It was black, and very soft. Silk or satin. Small beads were embroidered upon it, making no particular design besides swirls, and lines going up and down the side. "It's so beautiful rowan. Where did you get it?" "The market in the city, when I was there the other day. I saw it and knew it would be perfect for you. Try it on." She nodded. "You leave and I will." He smiled and left. She pulled off her clothes and slipped on the dress. "Your black elbow sleeves will match that." Lucian said, helping her clip up the back. "Oh your right!" She grabbed them off her dresser and slipped them on. She wore them regularly, just to keep her arms covered. "Beautiful." Lucian whispered against her neck. She smiled and turned to him. "Thank you." She kissed him, but felt something different in that kiss. She pulled away slowly. "Are you alight?" She asked. "Yes." He whispered looking away. "I'm fine. Now go on. Go see Marcus." She smiled warily and left. She ran down the halls, towards the chamber. "Wait up!" A voice yelled. Raven turned to see Sonya running towards her. "Some one is eager to get to the chamber." Sonya laughed. "Yes. So?" Sonya laughed again. "Then I think I might tell you, he's already in the main hall." Raven Sighed. "Thank you. Such a wonderful friend you are." Sonya laughed and took her hand. They dashed down the hall, racing towards the main hall. As they approached they slowed. Sonya ran her hands threw Ravens hair, combing it down and calm. "Ready?" Raven nodded and in they walked.

The crowd moved as raven fought her way to the front of the room. And there he stood. Marcus. He had saved her, he was like her father. His eyes drifted away from Amelia babbling on and on, and landed on her. A wide smile spread across his face. "Ravenna." "Marcus." He swept her up in a hug and she held tight to him. "I've missed you." She said. "And I you. I see you were up to the usual mischief?" She blushed and looked away. "Don't worry about it. Amelia loves you." "Of course I do." Amelia grabbed raven from behind in a hug. "She's my little trouble maker." Amelia laughed. She kissed her head and wandered away into the crowd. "She thinks very highly of you, you know. Considers you a daughter." "Yes I know." Marcus smiled and swept red hair away from his face. "Go now." He said. "Enjoy the party." And she wandered away. "You look, what is the word, ravishing, in your new dress." Raven froze as the voice came closer to her. Kraven picked up a piece of her hair, and moved it off her shoulder. "Thank you." She said coldly. His hand brushed along her jaw bone and she held back a hiss. "Then again," He said. "You always look ravishing." He inhaled against her neck. "Much more than that." "What do you want Kraven?" Raven asked as politely as she could manage. "What do you think I want?" Raven hissed quietly. He grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her into a dark corner where yes could not see. He shoved her against the wall, twisting her arm behind her back. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "Come now raven, just a little fun?" He laughed. "Let go!" "What is going on?" Marcus appeared and Kraven let her go. Kraven smiled coolly. "Nothing my lord, we were just, playing." He bowed and left. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She said. Marcus kissed her forehead softly and bid her away.

Raven walked the dark hallways, searching for Lucian, but he found her first. "There you are."  
She said. "I need to speak with you." He said. "Okay." She didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?" "I am sorry raven. I can't do this any more." The words took her harshly, sending her heart zooming far to fast. "WH-what do you mean?" She struggled to let the words out. "IM sorry raven. Us. I can't. I don't love you anymore." She staggered from shock and leaned against the wall, the words echoing painfully in her head. He didn't love her anymore. "You don't, love me?" "I'm sorry raven. I love someone else." Tears flowed freely down her face. She shook her head. "After all this time. You don't love me." Lucian took a step towards her. "Raven, I" "Don't you dare." She hissed. "Don't you dare try to say you're sorry. Because you're not. You love her so much go be with her. And don't, you dare touch me." She yelled staggering back. She fell, got up and tore down the hall way. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She collapsed onto the bed, sobbing against the pillow. How could he not love her? After all she had done for him, after all the time they had spent together, he didn't love her anymore. How could he do this? And why? Who did he love now? She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Venna? Venna are you alright?" Someone called through the door. It was Tanis. She knew he secretly loved her. And at some point in her life, she thought she had loved him, and then Lucian came along. She wondered now, what would have happened if she had spent all that time with Tanis instead of Lucian. She went to the door and opened it. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you crying." He studied her face. "You were crying. What's the matter?" She shook her head. "Nothing." And brushed the tears away. Tanis stroked her cheek. "You lie very badly." She half smiled then cried again as he pulled her into his arms. He came in, closing the door behind him, and sat on the bed as she buried her face against his chest. He stroked her hair and held her. "Won't you tell me what has got you so upset?" She sat up, finished crying, and wiped her face. "Boys. Men. That's wants got me so upset. I don't understand!" She yelled in fury. Tanis laughed. "Surely I don't frustrate you do I?" He brought his lips to hers and she sighed, her body relaxing. "Yes." She mumbled between the kisses. "You do frustrate me." "Why?" He asked taking off his jacket. "Because you should have kissed me, long ago." She said. He couldn't help but smile and stroked her cheek, kissing her again. She let herself be pushed back against the bed. This is what she needed, she thought. She needed someone better then a stupid dog. Dumb dog. Very dumb dog. "You know," Tanis mumbled as she pulled off his shirt. "That boy is stupid." "Why do you say that?" "Because he's giving you up. He's giving up all of this." He ran his hand down her body and she shivered. A warm shiver that spread down her spine. He eagerly pulled her mouth back to his. He unclipped her dress and threw it to the floor. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them aside. Tanis ran his hand down her again. Each touch sent a thrill trough him. He had never touched her before. It had been a very long time since he had a woman in his rooms. Tanis pulled down his pants, kicking them to the floor as raven took off her undergarments. He threw off his own and hovered above her for a moment, then plunged inside her body. Raven moaned slightly. This was different, she thought. He was so different then Lucian. She shook her head. Forget about that damn dog, she thought. Just for now. Tanis moved slowly at first, and then went a little faster, setting a pace. His hands gripped her shoulders, then the bed. Her hands clawed into his shoulders. Tanis groaned and they began to build a climax. Ravens body shook beneath him and he almost smiled. Both done, Tanis rolled off her, lying on his back. Raven curled against him, laying her head against his chest. "You know I love you, don't you?" Tanis asked casually. "I have known for a long time." Tanis frowned. "Yet, you have rejected me till now?" "Yes. I was," She searched for the right word, picked one and let it slip. "Afraid." Tanis laughed slightly. "You should have told me." "Yes. I know. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Tanis lay awake for only a while longer, before falling asleep too. Raven dreamed of lycans, and vampires. No. It was _a_ lycan, and _a _vampire. It was Lucian and Tanis. They were fighting over her. In the background, raven could barley make out her, standing next to Sonya. She realized with great horror, that this was Lucian's new lover. She stepped away from the quarreling beasts. Away from the friend that betrayed her, and into the shadows. She was grabbed from behind. He swung her around, and she could make out Kraven's face. "Time to play." He whispered.

"NO!" She awoke with a scream. "What's wrong?" Tanis appeared beside her, stroking her back. "Just a bad dream." She said and lay down. Tanis stroked her back, lulling her back into a dreamless sleep.

She woke alone. She couldn't smell Tanis around or near her. "Tanis?" He wasn't in the room. She got up and slipped on her clothes. "Tanis?" She called leaning out the doorway. Something slammed in to her, pinning her against the wall. "Hello." Kraven hissed. "Get off me!" He yanked her arm behind her back and she cried out in pain. "You slept with him didn't you? I can smell him all over you." He smelled along her throat a low growl emanating from his chest. "It's none of your business Kraven, what I do." He hissed, pulling sharply on her arm. "Let her go." A voice growled. Kraven turned to see Tanis in the doorway. He growled and Tanis growled back. "I am a higher authority then you Kraven, you will release her. Or does this need to go to Lord Marcus?" Kraven hissed and pulled on her arm sharply before letting her go. She cried out and fell to the ground. Kraven left and Tanis came to her. "Are you alright?" "Yes." She said, moving her shoulder. "I am fine." "I swear, if he ever touches you again," "Ravenna? Are you alright?" Lucian stood in her doorway. She hissed, far to low for Tanis to hear. She turned to Tanis. "Would you check on shadow? I want to ride him for awhile. He's been cooped up." "Of course." Tanis said with a smile. He kissed her and took off. "What do you want?" Raven hissed, walking across her room. "I wanted to know if you're alright." Raven laughed. "You care? You want to know if I am alright. How dare you?" Sonya appeared behind him. "How dare you. You left me then ask if I am alright? How long have you two been seeing each other?" "Venna," "How long?" She growled. "Two months." Raven inhaled deeply. "Two months?" She repeated. "Two months of you two going behind my back? Betraying me?" Sonya stepped forward. "Ven please." "No, Sonya." She stepped closer to her, her face inches from Sonya's. "The only reason I will not tell Victor, of your love, is because I loved him to. I still love him. And because I used to love you as a sister and friend." Sonya stepped back with a nod, a tear flowing down her cheek. "Fine." She whispered. "Now out. Out of my room. Out of my life." Lucian looked hurt by these words. "Good." Raven thought. "Go." She hissed, and they were gone. She slumped onto the bed and sighed. She changed into a pair of tight leather pants and a tube shirt. She grabbed her elbow sleeves and her leather jacket and slipped them on. She met Tanis at the stables. He sat upon his horse, Sasha, and held shadows reins out to her. "Where?" He asked. "Anywhere far away from here." She said. Little did she know, upon her return, Lucian would begin the biggest war the world had ever known.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been busy with finals and stuff. PLEASE give reviews!!!! And I promise to add more soon….**


	3. Blood

**DISCLAIMER::: I own NOTHING from underworld. Though I would love to own Lucian…lol**

**Please read! Hope you like it!!!**

Tanis and raven rode hard through the night, reaching the castle just before dawn. They had gone out every night for the past two months, and raven was beginning to enjoy herself. Her heart not healed yet, still shattered in her chest, but some of the pieces had begun to heal. They went in and were swarmed with information on what they had missed. Sonya had gone to receive the nobles. Lucian had escaped, and changed. Victor stormed foreword. "Tanis!" He yelled. "Explain to me, how Lucian was able to take off his collar." His eyes widened as he stared at victor. "Victor? You can't possibly accuse Tanis," Raven was interrupted when victor grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. "You _dare_ challenge _me_?" "No my lord," She choked. "I only meant, Tanis, was with me! He" She clawed at victors tight grip around her throat. "He was with me this whole time!" Victor let her go and she fell to the ground, leaving her coughing and struggling for air. "You were with her?" Victor hissed. Tanis nodded. "Witness." Victor hissed. "My lord," A voice called and Sonya stepped forward. "I watched them leave and arrive together. They have been since last night." Victor glared at the accusing daughter, and then stalked away. Tanis knelt next to raven. "Are you alright?" She half nodded and coughed. "I'm fine." She got up and started to walk towards the lycan work area. "What are you doing?" Tanis yelled after her. "There's something I have to do." And she took off. She ran down the stairs and into the main chamber. "Eric." She hissed. "Eric where are you?" Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. "Shh!" The lycan cried as raven tried to scream. "Eric?" She mumbled threw the hand. He let her go and she turned to him. "What was that for?" She hissed. "The lycans are being watched. I can't talk long. Lucian will be whipped. Severally. Here In front of the lycans. To set an example." His eyes spotted her throat. "Holy shit! Who did this?" His finger traced the deep bruises that had begun to form against her neck. "Victor. Never mind that," she slapped his hand away. "Is there any way I can see him?" Eric's eyes softened. "I told him to tell you long ago. But he didn't listen. I can tell you still love him." She looked down. "Yes I do, but please, I need to see him." Eric nodded and looked around. "Come." He took her hand and she was led further it the shadows. "What is this?" She asked as he led her blindly through the tunnel. "A passage way for the lycans. Few vampires know of it. It leads straight to the cells." They soon arrived and Eric nodded towards Lucian's cell. Raven walked over to him and kneeled. "Why?" She asked. He continued to look at the ground. "She would have been killed." He said softly. Anger flowed through her and tears welled in her eyes. How many times had she almost been killed out there, but he had never come running to her. "Why." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Why do you love her so much, and I am just the trash you threw out? Why did you pick her over me?" Lucian looked down harder. "Why?!" Raven cried, slamming her hand against the cell bars. "What makes her so different?" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Was it the five months you've been together? Was it the way she looked at you?" Lucian looked to her, his eyes glistening. "I don't understand it. You spend a life's worth of time with me, and then throw me away as if you never loved me at all." Lucian looked in to her eyes. "I don't know if I ever did." He said quietly. Ever healed piece of her heart shattered again. And every piece already broken a hundred times broke into millions of pieces. "What you get is what you deserve." Raven said angrily through her tears. "And I pray to the gods that you will one day feel the pain you have given me when you ripped my heart from my chest." She stood and walked away. Passing Eric she ran out. Lycans she knew looked to her with pity as she ran past them. Quiet sorry's were whispered and they shattered in her head. She ran to the secret meadow they had shared and screamed to her heart's content. The pain filled screams filled the castle walls, and every ear that lie within them. Marcus looked to victor as the scream reached their ears. "Who is that?" Amelia asked looking around as if raven was there in the room with them. "My god. Have you ever heard such pain?" Marcus stood as the other elders did. Raven screamed out all her pain and anger. Tears flowed down some faces as they listened to the scream. It was almost like a sad song. As the scream continued on, she could feel her heart shattering further, burying its self deep within her chest, so that it might one day heal again. As the scream came to an end, and raven lay on the ground, to weak and tired to get up, she screamed out one last thing. The last scream pierced into the hearts of all lovers, making them clutch tighter to those they loved. "I loved him!" The voice screamed. "I loved him and he tore out my heart!" The voice echoed off the walls and died away. Eric looked to Lucian with tears in his eyes, knowing it was ravens heartbreaking screams that had echoed through the castle. "You did that to her." He said and Lucian looked down. "You did that to her." And he walked away.

Tanis found raven in the empty tower, clutching her knees to her chest. She looked out across the cliff, her face red with tears and exhaustion. Tanis knew the screams had belonged to her, and knew that it was Lucian that had down this to her. He had known it was Lucian all along. Tanis picked up raven, into his arms and carried her to her room. He set her on the bed, when there was a knock on the door. She curled into herself and stared blankly out the window. "Hold on." Tanis yelled, covered raven with thick blankets to get her warm, and then went to the door. He opened only slightly, so that whoever was there could not see the bed or, anything else behind him. Kraven stood there, a mischievous smile on his face, twisting into half anger as he saw Tanis. "Where is raven?" he asked, throwing on an angry smile. "She is not well. Leave." Tanis went to shut the door but Kraven caught it with his hand. "She has asked to be seen. Victor wants her." "She is sick. She must rest." And Tanis slammed the door shut. He heard Kraven loudly stalk away. "Why?" "What?" Tanis asked turning around. "Why would he do this?" Raven asked, her voice just a whisper. Tanis sat beside her on the bed and stroked her cheek. "I don't know raven. I don't know."

The following month brought pain and anger. Lucian and some of the lycans had escaped, but Lucian had returned for Sonya. Victor discovered that Sonya was pregnant, with Lucian's baby. A cross breed. A half breed. An abomination. Sonya and Lucian were to both be killed that day. When raven heard the news, she couldn't help but cry out. Tanis caught her as she slid to the ground. "How could they do this? How can victor kill his own daughter?" "You must hurry. The sun will be rising soon. They are in the chamber." Raven got up, letting out a choked "no!" She ran hard and fast, tears spilling across her face. Eric had escaped with the others, and raven prayed she would reach them in time. Screams suddenly could be heard. A scream from Sonya then Lucian yelling her name. Raven screamed and when she reached the doors she slumped against them. It was no use. She was too late. Lucian half screamed for Sonya. His voice dying away long before the sun went down. Her curse had been realized. She yanked open the doors and ran inside. Sonya's burnt corpse was attached to a pole. Her body hung black and limp. Raven looked over and saw Lucian on the floor, unmoving. "Lucian!" She ran to him and helped him sit up. He was pale, and bleeding. He had been whipped. "Oh Lucian." She let his head rest on her lap as she stroked his hair. She could hear footsteps approaching. She quickly stood and hid in the dark shadows. She hated victor with every once blood that lie within her. "Fetch me my knives."Victor said. Lucian half stood, growling furiously. The moon shone down upon him and he changed, ripping away his chains. Victor had taken Sonya's necklace and it now slipped from his hand. Lucian snatched it up and ran. Out of the top of the chamber and into the night. Raven knew he didn't have much time. She had to help him. Her heart still ached for him. She would not let him die. She ran out, running to the armor. It looked like she was getting ready to attack him, like the other death dealers arming themselves. But she was going to fight for the lycans. She armored herself, slipping on the thickest but lightest armor. She grabbed her sword, and many daggers, and ran. Lucian could be heard howling. He was in pain. She ran faster and reached outside in time to see hundreds of lycans spilling over the wall. Raze a large black lycan that had recently befriended Lucian, helped him to his feet. Raven wore no helmet, so the lycans could see her and know not to hurt her. She prayed the vampires would be too busy to see whose side she truly was on. A lycan with dark brown fur came running towards her, and stopped. He gave a nod. "Eric?" He nodded again, and took off. Raven ran up long stairs and reached Lucian. Raze growled and put himself in front of Lucian. Raven backed up as raze advanced towards her. "No raze. It's alright." Raze looked at Lucian like he was crazy. "She is a friend." Raze stepped away and raven embraced Lucian. "I tried to get there but I was too late. I'm so sorry." "Victor would have only killed you too." He pulled away and looked at her. "You would fight, for me?" "I would have it no other way." He nodded and took up a sword. "Rip out the devils heart." She said and Lucian ran. Raven was attacked from behind and she turned with a swing. A death dealer had seen her talking to Lucian. He came at her full force. His sword swung down and she blocked it. "Traitor!" He yelled threw his helmet. "You're the traitor. You do not see the lies that victor feeds you. If you were to see the lies, the vial disgusting tings he does, ten you would be on our side." "Never." He hissed and swung around. Raven swung under and up, knocking his sword from his hand. She sliced across his throat and he feel to the ground. She could see Lucian fighting someone, trying to get to victor. Another death dealer attacked her from behind. His sword came up and around, knocking Raven's sword from her hand. She turned and faced her attacker. They wore a helmet so she couldn't see their face. She really should wear one, but then the lycans would attack her. She shook her head and pulled a dagger from off her leg. "Ravenna. I am very disappointed. I never expected someone like you to be on the lycans side." "Have no idea what you're talking about." "I saw you talking to Lucian." "I was trying to kill him." "Your sword was sheathed." "If I had come at him with my sword, then he would have known I was going to kill him." The vampire nodded. "True enough. You had plenty of time to kill him. Why didn't you?" "Victor. He wanted to kill Lucian himself." The vampire laughed. "To bad, I don't believe you raven. You're on their side, which means, I can kill you." Raven could see Eric crawling towards the vampire. "And what if later, you found out I was telling the truth? But you had killed me." "Hm. Well then to bad for you." He raised his sword and Eric jumped. He knocked the vampire to the ground and killed him. Raven recovered her sword. She realized that her back armor had been cut off. Leaving her back almost bare, except for her shirt. Lucian and victor were nowhere in sight. Eric left again and raven walked down the stairs into the court yard. The battle was almost over. The suns first rays had already began to shine. Lucian appeared and looked around. His eyes locked with ravens and he almost smiled. "Lucian looks out!" She yelled. Lucian turned and caught the blade of a vampire behind him before it killed him. The sun was rising. Raven felt someone behind her; before she could turn they cut their blade across her back. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Lucian threw down the vampire and turned. Raven fell to the ground. "Venna!" Many voices seemed to yell at once. She could feel blood pouring from the wound. It was deep. Lucian threw a sword and it hit her attacker. There was a gurgled cry then a thump. Lucian ran to raven and pulled her into his arms. "Venna? Venna can you hear me?" She opened her eyes, not even remembering that she had closed them. "You won." She said quietly, a smile spreading across her face. "No. We won." Raven shivered and Lucian pulled her closer. "It's going to be alright Raven." "If this wound doesn't kill me, the sun will." Eric and few others of her friends came next to them. "Is she alright?" Someone asked. "No. We need to get her inside. Eric help me." Lucian let him take raven and they stood. Her blood covered Lucian's bare chest, and more blood dripped down Eric. "We have to hurry. Rally the lycans. We will stay here till dark. Burn the bodies." Two lycans nodded and went off to tell raze. Shade covered raven and she realized she was inside. "Stay awake raven." Eric said. "I can't. I'm too tired." "You can. You have to." "Here!" Someone yelled and Eric set her down. He gently rolled her to her side to examine her injury. Lucian sat in front of her and held her hand. Raven closed her eyes. She was so tired. "No raven. Come on. Open your eyes." She did so, but only just. "I'm sorry, I cursed you." "No raven. I'm sorry. I hurt you, and now, I know your pain. I know how I hurt you. It was wrong of me." He kissed her cheek and she smiled faintly. "I guess some part of you, still loves me." Lucian smiled crookedly. "I guess so." He replied softly. Eric looked at Lucian and nodded at him to follow as he left. Eric glanced at raven then closed the door. "It's bad Lucian." "How bad." "She's gona need blood. And it will take at least a few days to heal completely." Lucian sighed and rubbed his face. "We can't afford to move her, and further her injury." "Alright. We will stay." Eric nodded and Lucian went back into see raven. A lycan stood guard by her bed but moved away as Lucian came to it. He sat on the bed and held ravens hand. "You still love me. Don't you." Raven looked away but nodded. "I do." "I thought, you loved Tanis?" She looked to Lucian with a half smile. "I do. But not in the way everyone thinks. And not in the way that Tanis wants me to. I still love you Lucian. And in my heart, I know in a way, I always will."

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I was in the hospital for awhile and spent a week at home to recover. But I am back now, and much better. PLEASE read and review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:::: I own no charecters from the underworld, blah, blah, blah. **

**PLEASE read and review.**

"_Come." A voice hissed. "Come." Ravenna could only let out a whimper. "Come, with me." The voice called. Raven tried to run, but no matter where she turned, she came to a dead end. "No!" She cried, trying to find a way out. "Please! Let me go!" The voice laughed. "There is no escape from me raven." "No." She choked. A hand drew near, closing around her throat. Behind the figure that held her was Lucian's dead body. His eyes were open and blank. Blood covered his bare chest. His stomach had been brutally ripped open. There were cuts across his face, bloody and grotesque. Raven screamed. Lucian disappeared and Tanis took his place."He was always in the way. Now with him gone, you are mine." "NO!" Raven screamed. She could see Kravens cruel smile looking up at her as he choked her. He shoved her against the wall. "You will always be mine." His hand tightened, tighter, tighter,_

"NO!" Raven woke with a scream, trying to sit up, but something held her down. Something was forcing her arms down. "NO! Let me go. Let me go!" "Raven, stop. Raven look at me!" She struggled against her captor, still trapped in her dream. "No no no!" "Eric, come help me." Tears flowed fast down her face as she struggled harder. Someone else took one of her arms, and she was now held by two people, then one again as her first captor handed her arm to the second. "Let go!" She screamed. "Raven, love, open your eyes." "No," "Raven, open your eyes." She stopped and opened her eyes. "Lucian, what," "It was just a dream. It was only a dream." She cried, and Lucian pulled her into his arms. "It's alright Venna. It's okay." Lucian looked to Eric and nodded. Eric returned the gesture and left. Raven cried against him until she fell asleep.

She woke the next night next to Lucian. She got up slowly, trying not to move too much and hurt her back. She winced as getting up pulled at the stitches that Eric had done to help her heal faster. She slid from the bed and left the room. "Feeling better I see." Someone said. Raven turned and saw one of the lycans she knew. Luke. "Hm? Yes. I guess I am feeling better." "Don't you know?" He joked. "I don't know." She said with a smile. He hugged her lightly and let her go. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and watched him walk away. Day after aching day, she would wander about the castle. She had collected few of her things to take with her once recruits came to find survivors. Few had been found. Most had escaped. She knew that soon they would come looking for the few survivors. And she knew that if the lycans weren't gone by that time, they would all die.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have been super busy with school, and any time I finnaly get an idea, I get on to write, and its gone. Major writers block. I have had this chapter for like two weeks now, so I figured I would post to satisfy your needs. Okay okay, more like two months. Very sorry, will update as soon as possible. If I don't get more then ten reviews in the next week, I WILL stop writing!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I regret to say that I will stop writing if I don't get reviews. Without feedback, I have nothing. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you to lady atralasse for all your wonderful hard work. If I don't keep writing for the benefit for others, then I will write for you. Thank you so much. You have been a wonderful friend. Ravens story gets far more interesting from here on out. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

Raven stalked the dark hallways. It had been a month since they had been "rescued". Almost two weeks since she had heard from Lucian. It was making her nervous. She knew he was up to something.

"Lady Ravenna?" Raven stopped, and sighed.

She hated being called that, but ever since the battle, she had been dubbed lady, for her amazing performances. Saving other vampires, and keeping the lycans at bay until help arrived. It was a load of bull that Tanis fed to victor, and the other elders.

"Yes?" Khan looked at her urgently. "What is it?"

"Lord Viktor wants you."

"For the love of god," she muttered, then. "Do you know _why_?"

"Not yet."

"Thanks Kahn, and please, don't call me lady."

He smiled. "But you saved over twenty vampires, keeping the lycans at bay till help arrived, even with your own injures. You deserve it."

"Yeah yeah." And she stalked away.

"I swear, if Viktor sends me on another damn Nobles retrieval, I will go crazy!" She muttered to herself.

She straightened out her dress and walked in. Her sword hit against her side as she strode the hall. She knelt and stood.

"Lord Viktor. You called for me?"

"Yes. Interrogations are in order." He nodded towards the corner.

Raven turned, and bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

In the far corner, on the floor, was a lycan. He looked no older then raven, but it was hard to tell. Blood dripped down across his face from his back and shoulders. He had been whipped.

"We found him trying to sneak out information." Ravenna looked down and away.

Why would Lucian send someone? Instead of asking her to do it?

"Will you, persuade him to talk?"

"With a few conditions my lord."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. That they boy be brought to my own chambers, chained to the wall if that is your wish, so that I may, interrogate in my own way."

"Hmm. Your methods, have worked before." Viktor stared with bright blue eyes. "Alright. Guards! Take the beast to her chambers. Chain him to the wall."

Raven nodded, as did the guards. They dragged the boy up the stairs to her room.

"Be careful!" She hissed. "I don't want him to die before I get information."

The guards nodded, and chained him to the wall. He sat up, glaring at raven and the guards. He was not afraid. There was something about him that intrigued her. The guards left, and raven locked the door behind them. She turned to the lycan.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

The boy looked confused. His eyes searched around frantically.

"Please, what's your name?"

"Hayden." He replied.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hayden."

He laughed angrily. "Yeah sure."

She wet a cloth in a basin and came towards him.

"I know Lucian." He suddenly became serious.

"You know of the vampire, Ravenna? A girl he once loved, long before Sonja?"

"Yes. He speaks of her often. She's under Viktor's rule, but is loyal to Lucian, because she still loves him."

"Yes. I do." The boy's eyes bulged.

"You can't be her."

"Hmm." She straightened up and began to take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked wildly.

"I need you to show you that I'm telling the truth."

She lifted up the back of her shirt. A jagged scar ran down the length of her back. The boy gasped. This must be the scar that Lucian had talked about. It had almost killed her, but she got it saving Lucian.

"So it's true. You are Ravenna."

"I am. Will you let me help you now?"

He nodded slowly, and she went to him, wiping away the blood. She went to his back and very carefully cleaned his wounds. He winced and cried out quietly. Raven stayed up during the day to talk to the young lycan.

"So why were you trying to sneak something from the castle." He laughed quietly.

"Not from, too. Lucian was sending a message to you."

"Why didn't he use a carrier?"

"I don't know. He said it was too urgent for that."

"And what is this message?"

"It's in my boot."

Raven rolled her eyes but retrieved the roll of parchment placed carefully into Hayden's boot.

_Ravenna,_

_It is urgent that I see you. I have plans to make and need your help. Meet me at the old cabin, at sun down. Be careful. Tell Viktor whatever lie you can, but please, get here. Stay safe._

_Lucian_

Raven smiled. It was almost sundown. She would need to leave. Soon.

"Now listen hayden. I am going to be rough. But I don't mean it. As soon as I tell you, you take off. Hurt me if need be, but you _have_ to get out of here."

He nodded, fear lingering in his eyes.

"Now come on." Raven removed the chains from the wall.

She grabbed her cloak and sword and they left her room. They went to towards the main chamber, and she could see guards ahead.

"Now." She whispered. Hayden growled and yanked from raven.

She fell to the ground with a yell. The guards ran towards him but he jumped over them, out a window, over the wall, and towards the forests.

"What is the commotion?" Viktor asked appearing in the hallway.

"The lycan boy escaped."

A guard helped raven up. She wiped blood from her lip. She had bit it as she fell.

"Shall we go after him my lord?" Viktor turned to raven.

"What did you find out?"

"He stole no information from us my lord, he was looking when he was captured. He knew nothing." Viktor looked her over carefully.

"All right. Let us not waste time on this beast. Leave it alone. For now. Now go." He turned to Ravenna again.

"Did it hurt you?"

"I am fine, my lord." Viktor nodded.

"If I may my lord, I wish to leave for a few days. To the city."

"Why?" Her mind raced.

"Search for artifacts, my lord. New readings perhaps. With the few lycan activity, I have been bored."

Viktor's eyes narrowed. "Two days." He hissed and stalked away.

Ravenna smiled and took off towards the stables. She ran to shadows stall and mounted. She rode hard and fast.

"Lucian?" She whispered, entering the old cabin. "Lucian are you here?"

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she screamed. Lucian laughed.

"Damn it! That's not funny!" He smiled.

"Yes it was. You should have seen your face." Raven rolled her eyes.

"What was it you so desperately needed me for?"

"Plans." He said.

She followed him to what use to be the dining chamber, where maps were laid out across the table.

"Raven, I want you to meet my second in command." Raven stopped, and nodded. The lycan looked up. It took a moment for either to move. He looked so familiar.

"Ravenna Black."

"Zach." He said.

He gave a nod, and a soft smile. She smiled back.

"Now we are here, and Viktor here."

They spent the rest of the night making plans for Lucian to move the pack, before Viktor attacked them.

"He wants to attack before Amelia is awakened. Once she's awake, I won't have to watch my back." Lucian smiled.

"Don't worry." He said and rubbed her back soothingly. The planned through the rest of the night and as sawn approached, raven went to bed. Lucian watched her go.

"She has got quite a mind." Lucian nodded, a smile playing his lips. He missed her so. She had been life, and he had hurt her.

"Does she still love you?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Do you love her?" Lucian sighed and looked away. "I don't know." He looked back to Zach.

"Why don't you go. I will stay here with her." Zach nodded.

Lucian went to the door, and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. The curtains were drawn tight so that no sun light hit her. Lucian silently went to the side of the bed, and stroked her cheek. He smiled slightly. He missed her, far to much. This shouldn't be right. He had loved Sonya. He left raven. He hurt her. Hurt them both. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Ravenna." He whispered.

She smiled and curled tighter into the bed. "I will be back when the sun goes down." He kissed her forehead gently and left.

Raven sat up. It was almost dark now. Dark. That was strange. She could have sworn she heard someone. There was the soft sound of footsteps. There was someone here. She drew her knife from beneath her pillow and walked towards the door. The door burst open and hit raven.

She fell back with a cry. Kraven stood in the door way. He smiled cruelly.

"What are you doing here Kraven?" He smiled.

"Oh, I just thought I would drop in." Kraven lunged foreword and grabbed her by the throat.

"Thought I might have a little fun." He said with a smile.

He threw her, sending her flying. She hit the wall, her head smacking hard against the thick wood and leaving a dent. She crumpled to the ground. Kraven went to her, and picked her up.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

He laughed and set her down, then hit her hard across the face.

She heard a crack, but couldn't tell if it was her face, or his hand. She fell against the bed, her hand against her face.

"Stop this, kraven."

"What are you going to do? Tell your precious Marcus?" He laughed and removed his jacket.

Moonlight leaked through the window. Raven remembered a voice from her dream.

"_I will be back when the sun goes down."_

She stood, grabbing her knife that she had dropped. She lunged foreword, fighting back. She couldn't be weak. Kraven jumped back in surprise. Raven hissed and jumped foreword.

"You will not touch me again." Kraven laughed.

"You're weak Ravenna. Nothing but a bad excuse of a death dealer." She hissed.

She pushed him back. The front door stood open. She had to get him outside. She twirled swinging the small blade towards him. It cut his arm, and he cried out.

"You're crazy raven. You follow Viktor and Marcus on lies that they fed you."

"You lie." Kraven laughed and then his face went pale.

A ripping growl came from behind raven. She spun. A lycan sat on the roof. She stumbled back, not thinking of who it could be only of what it was. Two chased after Kraven, forcing him to flee.

"I will hunt you." Kraven yelled as he fled.

There was a soft thump behind her. She turned, tears in her eyes.

"You came?"

"As I promised." Lucian replied.

She sobbed and ran into his arms. He held her tightly.

"Don't leave me. Ever." She said.

He kissed her suddenly. She tensed then relaxed. He was hers again. In some strange way he always had been. He had gone for a while but now returned. She pulled away and buried her face against his chest.

"I shouldn't feel like this with you, but I do. I didn't think,"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't leave again. Promise."

"I promise. I'll always be here." He stroked her cheek.

"I love you raven. More then you could ever know."

"You told me that once. Then you broke my heart." She turned away, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I promise. I will never hurt you again. We belong to each other in a way I had not thought possible. I thought I couldn't love you because of the way I felt with her. Could you ever forgive me?" She turned to him.

His dark curls blew in the wind. She put her hands against his bare chest and traced the muscled skin.

"In time, my love." He smiled and his lips gently came to hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She led him inside, where he lit the fire. He turned to her and stiffened. He then moved quickly to her and gently turned her face.

"Did he do this?" He asked in horror and anger.

He pulled back his hand and she could see it was covered in a black looking liquid. Her hand flew up to her cheek. It was hot and sticky, and wet.

"Damn." She muttered and tore her shirt to press it to her cheek.

"You didn't notice it before?" She asked sitting before the fire.

"Not really. Its back here. I couldn't see it. You didn't notice it either."

"I was too busy looking at you." She mumbled.

He chuckled and sat behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her against him.

"What's going to happen to us Lucian? We can't live like this." He sighed stroking her hair.

"I don't know."

Footsteps could be heard coming, fast. Somewhere in the distance a howl raised up, then another closer. And another closer still. Lucian stood fast.

"Get dressed. Now." She ran for her cloths and threw them on.

"What is it?" She asked pulling on her jacket.

"An elder. Coming here. Four guards as security."

"Viktor?" She asked hiding her fear.

"No. Marcus."

"You must go. Now."

"No. Last time I left you, you got hurt." He stood before her and she looked up into his eyes stroking his cheek.

"Nothing can separate us now my love."

"Ravenna, please." She shook her head a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you more than my heart could ever take. I love you. To the stars, Lucian." He kissed her and stroked her cheek.

As he pulled away he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I will find you." He whispered, and then was gone.

She ran to the window, and couldn't help but smile.

A wolf perched high above and howled to the moon. She knew what he was saying.

"I love you. To the stars."

**Hey guys! Been working on this chapter for weeks. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. The next chapter I will be adding in a huge chunk of ravens past. Tell me what you think or any ideas. Please R&R. Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing from underworld, but I would love to own Lucian. ****I have been working really hard on these so I hope you like them. There is a rape scene in here, its not descriptive or anything, or very bad, but to those who don't take guys beating girls kindly, then I would advise you to not read it. There will be quite a few twists coming up in this chapter and the next. Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy. **

Raven walked out into the moonlight as Marcus came forward.

"Ravenna, my darling. What are you doing out here?"

"I took a holiday. I needed a, reprieve, from the death dealers."

Marcus dismounted from his horse. "Kraven said there was an attack. Are you alright?" He took her face gingerly in his hands.

"No. The lycans were hunting. They did not notice me."

"Who did this then?"

"I fell. It's alright. It's almost healed already." She pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm just glad you were not hurt." He looked over his shoulder to the guards, and then whispered. "Was he there? Was that why they didn't attack you?"

"No. It was Eric." She lied.

Marcus nodded. He knew of Ravens traitorous friends, but knew that he could not sway her from them.

"A question." She said.

"Go on."

"When, the death dealers went back, after the attack on me and my family, are you sure they found no survivors?"

Marcus looked startled. She rarely asked about her past.

"No. There were none. Why do you ask?" He composed his face.

"I thought, I saw someone I knew."

"No. I'm sorry." She nodded.

"Come. You need to get back. You're weak." Shadow, her faithful horse, came to her side as Marcus whistled for him.

"I don't want to go back yet."

"You will come back." He turned to mount his horse.

"No." Raven said.

Marcus stopped and turned slowly. "You will return with me, Ravenna. Now."

"I am not a child. I can do what I please. Viktor gave me two days."

"Your reprieve is over, Ravenna."

Raven looked down at his words. They were commanding, a form of alpha. She stared off into the distance. She could see Lucian. Her heart raced. She imagined being with him at this moment.

He nodded as if to say, do as your told, but also to say he would be there soon. She looked to Marcus and glided across the ground. As she mounted shadow, a tear fell down her cheek. She looked to Lucian again. A howl lit the night and like a fire, it spread. She smiled, and raced away.

She reached the castle where Tanis was waiting for her.

"Your back." She said.

"Yes." He pulled her into his arms, and then froze. "Who did this to you?"

She looked around, covering his mouth with her hand.

"I fell. " She insisted. Tanis glared but nodded.

"Tell me later. I have to see Viktor." She nodded and he kissed her cheek gently.

She turned to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kraven!" She gasped.

He smiled, yanking her foreword. "Some one must teach you some manners, Ravenna."

He shoved her into the nearest room and locked the door.

*NO!* her mind screamed. This couldn't be happening. Lucian couldn't protect her here, and Tanis would be with Viktor in Counsel for hours. No one except Marcus knew she was back, but he would be in counsel as well. Raven jumped backwards s Kraven lunged. She ran for the door. Her hand brushed the knob, but Kraven grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her back. He held her against him, his hand twined in her hair.

"You will do as I say, or I will kill Tanis." Raven whimpered.

She couldn't give up, but she couldn't let Kraven kill Tanis. She had to give up. He could feel her defeat. He let go off her hair. She was his now. His hand roamed down her body, and she pulled away. Kraven hit her and she fell.

"Do as I say!" He grabbed her hair again and yanked hard. Raven cried out.

"Tanis will die if you do not do _exactly_ as I say, when I say it. Do you understand? I will ram a blade through his heart, all the while telling him things that will make that freak sick to his stomach. I'll tell him what I did to you. What I will do to you. He'll be in worse pain then he could ever imagine."

Raven cried out again. "No!"

"Then do what I tell you!" He let her go with a shove. "Stand."

She tried to move. To run. He kicked her. "Stand!"

She forced her limbs to work. She had to. She couldn't let Tanis die for her mistakes. Kraven's hand again ran over her body. She whimpered. Kraven smiled. He pushed her onto the bed, throwing off his shirt. His hands cupped her breasts and a tear fell down her cheek. She never thought that this could happen to her.

Lucian would kill him if he ever found out. Kraven ripped off her shirt then her corset leaving her from the waist up, naked. Kraven groaned. She could fell his hands down her legs. He pulled down her pants and rest of her clothes until she was naked before him. He pulled down his own pants. She could see him. She cried out and tried to move. He smacked her hard across the face.

"Damn it! What did I tell you! I swear I will kill him! Slowly."

"No! Please!"

"Then don't move." He grabbed her legs and moved them so he could see. He smiled. He posed himself at her entrance then rammed inside.

Raven screamed.

What seemed like days was only hours. Kraven finally rolled off her. She cringed away from him, curling into a ball. She could fell the bruises forming from his knees digging into her legs, trying to keep them apart.

"Get up." He said.

She tried to move, but she hurt, so bad.

"I said, get up!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her off the bed.

Raven screamed in pain and fear.

"Stand up damn it." He forced her up and let go.

He smiled then hit her hard. The bruised cut reopened, and she knew it was getting worse. He hit her again. She fell to her knees. He grabbed her wrist pulling her up. Her wrist made a snapping sound and she screamed.

"Go clean your self, Ravenna. And when I see you again, I expect you to appear presentable."

She ripped from his grasp and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over a hole in the floor and threw up. Her body convulsed again and again as everything she had feed on in the last day came up. She stood weakly and wiped her face. A mirror sat against one wall, she didn't want to look. The cut on her cheek was even worse then she had thought. Blood oozed from the cut and all around it had turned a deep purple. The cut and bruise together were as large as her hand, when before it had only been the size of her fist.

She gaped, horrified at the bruises all over her body. She had to get out of here. She had to run now. She used a cloth to clean her body then dressed in clothes already here. Light pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. She grabbed her jacket as she left. Kraven wasn't to be seen. The vile bastard. Coven members looked in half horror at her face. Tears stung her eyes, and she began to run. She ran to her rooms and wrote a note, knowing it would be the first place Tanis would go.

_Tanis darling,_

_IM sorry to leave again, but there is something I have to do. _

_Tell marcus I will be back as soon as I can, but I need the humming bird. He will understand what this means._

_I need you to leave also. And I will send for you when I am back. _

_Feed Viktor any lie you can but leave. I am sorry I cant explain anything, but please trust me. I will be back soon._

_Ravenna_

She rolled the parchment, sealed it, and set it in his bag which was already on her bed. She grabbed her weapons and her other cloak, and took off. She ran for the stables and leaped on shadows back.

"Let's get." She said and shadow took off.

The gates opened and she tore out. She and shadow dug hard into the forest. She knew Lucian's camp was not close. She pushed shadow to go faster. Her legs and thighs hurt so much that she began to cry again. She knew it would be dawn soon, and Lucian's camp could be seen. As she drew closer she slowed. Guards lined the outer wall.

"I need to see Lucian." The lycans growled.

"Ravenna?"

"Eric!" She called back and shoved past the guards. "Where's Lucian?"

Eric gaped at her face. She was close to tears again. Then, she saw him. He looked confused but smiled when he saw her, then his smile faded as she turned towards him. Tears spilled over her cheeks as he ran to her.

"What happened." He ordered. Raven shook.

"Kraven." She whispered.

"Damn." Then he saw the look in her eyes. The way she held herself away from them, how she could barley stand, how she shook, and the pained look in her eyes that screamed for help.

"Oh my god, Ravenna, did he _touch, _you?" She nodded, unable to speak the words.

"I didn't know where else to go."

She tried to step foreword but collapsed, her legs unable to hold her weight any longer. Lucian caught her as she broke into sobs and cries. She screamed in pain against his chest. Lycans watched idly as they saw Lucians anger grow. He shook with fury and his eyes burned red.

"Lucian, the sun." Lucian stood, raven curled into his arms.

"Go get Sarah." Lucian said.

Eric nodded. Lucian took raven to a special tent, one that blocked the sun. he set her down on the bed, and she opened her eyes. She warily pushed herself away from Lucian. His eyes filled with pain.

"I won't hurt you Ravenna." He whispered but retreated to the corner of the tent.

Sarah appeared and saw raven. "What happened?" She asked going to raven.

"Kraven rapped her." Lucian managed to say.

Sarah nodded and hushed raven to sleep. "We can't let her stay there. Viktor's coven will be her death." He stood and stroked her cheek.

"I can't lose her. I already lost Sonja." His body shook.

"I can't lose them both."

"What can we do though Lucian? She can't stay here? We don't have the proper protection."

He looked to her, tears almost in his eyes.

"There is always a way." He looked to raven again. He knew that soon she would wake screaming. She would take a long time to trust any man again.

Kraven walked down the long hallway. Where was she? He hissed angrily, shoving past other vampires. He walked to her room and pushed open the door. Tanis was sitting on the bed, going through his bag.

"What are you doing here?" Kraven hissed.

Tanis stood, anger rolling through him. "These are mine and raven rooms. You have no right being here."

Kraven hissed furiously and took off. Tanis ran out, locking the door behind him and to the chambers.

"I ask for a leave, My lords." Viktor looked to Tanis.

"And why would you want to take leave?"

"I have discovered some, documents, that have shown up in a city not far from here. I ask to retrieve them."

"Your petty accounts do not sway my mind, Tanis. Leave us." Tanis bowed and looked to Marcus. "Raven wants you to know, she needs the humming bird."

Marcus's eyes grew wide but he composed his face. "I understand." And Tanis rushed out of the room.

A girl appeared in the room, she bowed to her lords.

"What is it?"

"Ravenna has disappeared my lord. She left before the dawn."

"What?" Marcus yelled angrily, his eyes shooting to Viktor to see his reaction. He had to find Her.

They girl stood, shaking.

"Leave us!" She ran, the doors slamming behind her.

"Have you no need to control her Marcus?" Marcus hissed.

"She does what she will. I cannot control her."

"Perhaps she needs to be punished." Viktor said.

Marcus glared through slit eyes.

"I will not punish her for wishing to leave."

"But if you cannot control her," Viktor said, a smile playing his lips. Marcus snarled and grabbed Viktor's shirt.

"You will not touch her." And he stalked away.

A shadow appeared from the wall.

"Marcus needs to be controlled my lord."

"Yes. As does, his, Ravenna. We shall take her under wing, when he finally reveals the past to his daughter. "

The shadow smiled.

"Yes. Such lies he has fed to his own flesh and blood."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be adding the next one soon. Hope you like the new plot I added in. It will get better in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Underworld. Read and Review, I hope you love it. To Lady Altrasse, thanks for all your wonderful help sweetie, you have been a MAJOR help. Love you, and I can't wait to hear from you. To all my other fans, thanks for the support, hope to hear from you guys. **

Raven tried to run but he held her tightly.

"You didn't obey me. Tanis is going to pay with his life."

"NO!" Raven woke screaming.

Lucian and Sarah ran in. "Venna, venna, shhh. It's okay."

Her screams turned to crying and Sarah pulled her into her arms.

"He's going to kill Tanis." She sobbed.

"Shhh. He won't hurt him. It's okay." Sarah whispered.

Lucian put his head in his hands. Eric appeared in the door way.

"A message for you my lord."

"Whose it from?"

"Marcus." Lucians head shot up and raven looked to Eric.

Lucian took the letter and quickly read it.

"He knows you're here."

"Here? With you?" Raven asked.

"Yes. He says that he will protect you upon your return. But that you need to come home soon."

"I am home." She whispered.

Lucian stiffened. "Sarah, Eric, out." The two lycans bowed and retreated.

"I can't let you stay here, Venna."

"Yes you can. That's what you did for Sonya."

"Ravenna, Marcus and Viktor would have you hunted down, for being a traitor."

"Then I will fake my death."

"And how do you expect to do that."

"With some help from lycan friends." Lucian stood, the letter now forgotten.

"I know what you ask and I refuse to let them."

"They won't hurt me."

"You're asking for suicide raven. I won't allow it."

"Let them chase me, claw me, make me appear dead. And when Marcus and Viktor try to take my body then the lycans can take me away."

"No! It's too dangerous. You know how we can not always control our lycan form. If they we're to chase you, they might kill you. They won't remember that they are chasing you to scare them. They will think it's a hunt."

"Then you do it."

"Ravenna, you ask too much."

"Do I? I heard you talking to Sarah about trying to keep me here. Do it!"

"Ravenna,"

"Lucian please. Do this one thing for me. I can't go back. Not with kraven. And I can't keep pretending that I love Tanis because I don't." Lucian stroked her cheek softly.

"I can't, Ravenna. If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself." The tears flowed fast down her face.

"I can't be without you." She whispered. "But I cannot be with you. This is what must be done."

Lucian looked away, but she took his face into her hands.

"Please Lucian. If nothing else give me this. If not your love then your bravery and strength." Lucian looked to her again.

"Ravenna, you know how dangerous it could be."

"I do." She pressed her forehead to his.

"And I would rather die than go back there." She whispered.

"I would rather die than be anywhere away from you." Lucian sighed.

"Go back. Stay for a while. I will plan."

"You truly mean it?" "Yes." She smiled.

Marcus rode out the next day looking for Ravenna. Tanis rode at his side.

"You're going to tell her?" Tanis half yelled. "Do realize what will happen? Instead of fleeing into your arms she will turn to Viktor!"

Marcus hissed. "Ravenna is not your business."

"She is mine as well as yours." Marcus glared at Tanis.

"She does not love you."

Tanis hissed. "You think I don't know this? I let her go on anyways. I let her be safe, with me."

They looked ahead at a noise. Ravenna appeared, Lucian and Eric at her side. Marcus hissed low.

"Enough." Raven hissed back. She turned to Lucian, her hand lingering on his.

"Be safe." He whispered, and then looked to Tanis.

"Thank you. For helping her. I know it is dangerous for her but, we owe you." Marcus said. Lucian nodded.

"She's worth saving." Tanis pulled Raven up onto his horse, tying shadow behind. Lucian nodded to her and she smiled faintly.

"To the stars." Tanis heard him whisper. Raven nodded in reply.

Two weeks had passed. Marcus had sent Kraven out on some crazy mission to keep him away. She paced in her bed rooms. Marcus wanted to speak to her. She didn't like the sounds of it. She slipped into a long black gown and pulled her hair to cover her shoulder. The scar on her cheek was large, but fading. She sighed, and went to the main chambers.

"You wanted to see me my lord?" She said as she entered. Marcus sat in his throne, and nodded to the guards, dismissing them.

"What do you remember of the attack on your family?" Raven stared, stunned.

"Almost nothing my lord. Only nightmarish dreams of what had happened."

"Do you remember your father?"

"Barley."

"Do you remember his face?"

"Yes."

Marcus stood. "Do you know why you never looked like him?" She again was taken aback.

"No. I always thought they were from my mother."

"They were. Your eyes, they were hers. The hair though,"

Ravens breathing became painful. Her eyes were blue green, her mothers, were brown. She staggered back, a realization dawning over her.

"That wasn't my family."

"Your mother tried desperately to hide you away. So she placed you with a human family. They raised you, you grew, and when the lycans attacked, you forgot. It was as if the change had truly happened."

"My mother?"

"She was determined to keep you away from the death dealers, as she was one. She was killed shortly after she gave you away. I came and visited you. You probably don't remember."

She staggered back. This couldn't be real. He was saying, it couldn't be.

"Yes Ravenna. Corvenius blood runs through your veins. You are my Daughter."

"No! You're lying."

"The hair, the face, your eyes? Truly you did not think you had been human."

"You lied to me. All these years you lied to me." Tanis stepped from the shadows. Pain coursed through her body.

"You knew." He nodded.

"I wanted to tell you." He was suddenly beside her.

"No! You get away from me."

"Ravenna please."

"You lied to me all this time! You knew the whole time and you told me nothing! My whole life is a lie!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ravenna, I couldn't."

"I don't care. You could have told me!" She turned to run, and slammed into Viktor.

"There now child." He whispered. Marcus snarled. "Your dark, father. Such lies he has fed to you." She looked to Marcus.

"What else have you lied to me about?" Marcus hissed angrily. "Damn it tell me!" She looked to Tanis who looked away, ashamed. "How could you do this to me?" She backed away from Marcus and Tanis, slinking towards Viktor.

"Please raven, don't." Marcus said.

"You're not my father. And I don't belong to you." Viktor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may retire to your rooms if you wish, my dear." She nodded and ran.

Tanis tried to follow her, but guards blocked his path. "You've only pushed her farther away from you." Viktor sneered at Marcus. "Now, she shall turn to me, and obey, me." Marcus snarled and leapt foreword. Two guards caught him and held him back. "You hurt my daughter, and I swear I will kill you!"

Ravenna ran through the hall ways and to her room. She locked the door, and fell against it. She screamed in fury andf threw a glass vase by the door. It flew across the room and shattered against the wall.

The lycans would hate her now. In no more then one week, she would run to the forest and be chased by lycans. They would pretend to kill her and then take her to Lucian. The one man she could trust. There was a knock on the door.

"Ravenna let me in." Tanis urged.

"NO." She thought if being with Lucian. Spending the nights wrapped in his arms. The tears ran faster.

"Ravenna please." She could already imagine it. The wind blowing her hair, she was free. Raven stood and opened the door.

The day had come. Today she would run. She had secretly packed most of her things and put them in packs, that flowed down the river and to Lucians camp. She dressed hurriedly. She had done as Viktor had told her, but now she would be free of them all.

Marcus had betrayed her, she couldn't stay here. Even as she stepped out of the castle, she felt free. Tanis stood beside her, Marcus and Viktor also. They were supposed to meet up with nobles. Very important nobles. They raced into the forest.

Raven could see lycans hiding in the shadows, they came to a halt. Lucian looked to raven with pleading eyes. She only nodded. Lucian looked across and nodded to his men. They dragged themselves out into the path way.

"Get back!" Raven screamed.

Viktor's horse reared. One of the lycans grabbed raven from her horse. She screamed. Claws raked her side. Marcus yelled out, and tried to get to her but a lycan blocked his path.

"Ravenna! No!" She drew her sword and a lycan caught her wrist, knocking it from her hand. She stepped back, fear covering her. She looked for Lucian but did not see him.

"Tanis!" She yelled. He too tried to get to her but lycans blocked him. Viktor struck at one.

"Ravenna run!" She turned to run, but lycans blocked her. She turned again and jumped back.

"No," She gasped. She could see the wild look in the lycans eyes. She jumped over one and ran. They followed her, leaving Tanis and Marcus able to chase after them. She ran hard, a lycan caught her ankle and she fell to the ground. It leaped on her clawing her. She screamed and shoved it off, running again.

A lycan jumped in front of her, they swept around her. She pulled a vial from her pocket and drank it, the potion would slow her heart, and make her appear dead. She was clawed again and screamed. She tried to pull away from them, fear filling her whole body.

"No!"

"Ravenna!" Marcus and Tanis yelled.

"Marcus!" She screamed. She was flung into a tree, she struggled to her feet.

"NO! Raven!" She turned to them, tears spilling down her cheeks. Claws raked down her back, she screamed again, and fell to her knees. She looked to Tanis. A lycan struck her down. One blocked his path so that he could not see, and when it moved again, raven was on her back, struggling for air. Blood spilled from her mouth, a bloody hand reached for them.

"Please," she whispered. Eric, lycan form, appeared over her. He shook his head, and circled around her as others did.

"They're killing her!" Tanis half screamed. "Do something!" He tried to move forward again but a lycan snapped at him.

"NO!" Eric looked to the lycan hovering over her and nodded. The lycan stuck down. Raven made no sound but her hand fell to the ground and limp. His claws had raked across her chest, almost splaying it open. She gasped, looking up, she could see the stars. "Lucian," She choked. Her body shook, and she gasped, trying to breath. She looked to Tanis and Marcus one last time and closed her eyes.

"**NO!" **

"**Ravenna!" **

The lycans turned to Marcus and Tanis now.

"Go!" Marcus yelled.

"But raven!"

"GO!" They raced away, and a figure appeared.

Lucian fell to his knees and pulled raven into his arms. He could only think that he should not have agreed to this. He stood now, raven limp in his arms. She would only wake after he had given her antidote to the poison she had drunk. As he walked into camp, lycans froze, and bowed their heads with sorrow. They knew doing this to her was a sacrifice to them both. He laid her in his tent. He took a cloth and wiped the blood from her body. He was horrified at all the scars across her body. Ones he had never seen before. Some that he never knew about. Ones that he had seen done to her, and others still. His body shook with anger. The vampires would pay for all that they had done. Especially Kraven and Viktor.

Lucian worked slowly, and then gave her the antidote, letting it slip across her tongue and down her throat. Slowly, she began to breathe again, but she didn't open her eyes. He sat vigil beside her through the night, and the next day.

As twilight appeared, ravens eyes flew open and she gasped. She looked wildly around, out fo fear and confusion. Lucian took her hand and her head snapped towards him. Her face calmed, but her eyes remained confused.

"Lucian?" She looked over his face as he stroked her cheek.

"It happened didn't it?" He nodded. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what? Loving me? As I love you?"

"For doing this to you. If I hadn't loved you maybe,"

"Maybe what, venna?" Lucian chuckled, a low but happy sound.

"Your all that I have. And if you did not love me, and do what you did, then you would not be who you are." She smiled.

"Now come. Let us find you better cloths." She stiffened suddenly.

"Tanis? Marcus?"

"They were not harmed."

"What are they going to find?"

"A lot of blood, some of your clothing, and your hairpiece." She nodded, new tears coming to her eyes.

"Come. There is something for you."

"What is it?"

"We want to make you part of the pack." Raven gasped.

"But I'm,"

"They know who you are Ravenna, but you are like a sister to them." Sarah appeared.

"Shoo. I will get her ready. You get ready yourself."

Lucian smiled, kissed ravens forehead, and left.

"Part of the pack?"

"Yes. A ceremony, welcoming you." Raven couldn't help it. She smiled. Sarah showed Ravenna the dress she had for her.

Soon they were ready, all the lycans were gathered. They made a path way, straight to Lucian. They all gasped at the sight of her.

The long flowing green dress she wore made her appear even more beautiful. She smiled. Marks had been painted on her skin and as she walked foreword, the lycans bowed their heads in greeting.

Though some did not approve, this was where raven truly belonged. She looked straight ahead. Music trailed up from somewhere. She smiled still. She had never been happier in her life.

As she reached Lucian he took her hand, and passed it to Eric. The two's hands were bound with a ribbon.

"I set her as blood sister to us." Lucian said. "Do you take her?"

The lycans yelled in response. Lucian made a cut on her hand, and then on Eric's, and on his.

"Then as our sister, we protect her as she protects us. We love her as she loves us. And we not falter from our family, or we die."

Howling spread up and through the camp. It was done. She was a part of them. Eric pulled her into a hug. She looked to Lucian who smiled and swept her into his arms.

He turned her to face her new family.

"Ravenna Blackrose, forever a lycan!"

She had began to cry. Lucian turned her back to him.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy." She said I a whisper and stroked his cheek. He smiled and swept her away. He laid her down on the floor of the tent. It was a grassy bed, and flowers surrounded them. The lycans looked on with smiles and happiness that their leader was happy again. Raven smiled as Lucian trailed kisses down her neck. Her dress slipped off with ease. She smiled. Lucian's kisses ran back up to her throat then her lips. His short was gone, and at some point so were his pants.

"I love you Ravenna." He whispered hoarsely. "More then anything."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. You are the one thing that holds me here on this earth raven. And that will never change." She smiled.

He kissed down her again and she laughed. Soon they both lay naked before each other. Raven looked to Lucian, lust in her eyes. He smiled, kissing her neck roughly. Together they spent the rest of the night entwined into each other's arms.

Raven felt someone gently kissing her neck. She woke with a smile.

"Good morning my love."

"Good night." He corrected. Raven laughed.

"I want to ask you something." He said and propped himself up onto one elbow.

She rolled so the she could see him. "Anything." She whispered.

Lucian smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have no reason for living other then you."

Raven blushed.

"I want you to be mine forever."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you to marry me." Raven gasped.

"You mean it? Truly?"

"Yes."

"You should have asked me, years ago."

"SO is that a yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Obviously." She lifted her head up to his so that she could kiss him again.

"I want that bastard found!" Marcus yelled. "Lucian will die for what he has done!"

"Calm, my friend." Viktor said.

Amelia looked to them both with sorrow. She knew in some part of her that Ravenna was alive. But she had not the heart to say it.

"You want me to calm?" Marcus yelled.

He threw a vase and it shattered against the stone wall.

"_He took my daughter from me!"_ Viktor stood.

"Lucian _will_ pay for what he has done, but now is not the time."

"It is to what time and choosing that I decide. Remember Viktor, you are nothing without me."

Viktor hissed and Marcus snarled.

"I will rip his heart out and feed it to his own dogs." Marcus said.

"Marcus, please, what if Ravenna is still alive?" Amelia offered.

"You say the blood yourself. Her clothes and her hair piece."

"But no other proof. It only means that she has lost a lot of blood, and is out there somewhere, half naked, and sick."

"I will not rest until I have found her body, alive, or until Lucian is dead. And _Lucian will die_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers,**

**It sadens me, but hey, its summer. LOL. Starting june 17****th**** I will be on very rarley do to my wonderful groundation and lack of computer resources. I will try and finish up the chapter I am writing and will try to get it up as soon as possible. Please read and review what I have, tell me what you think. For I am getting stuck and cant continue writing from lack of brain cells. I mean lack of feed back. LOL. Jk jk. Anywyas, thanks for the feed back I have gotten, its very helpful, and to those who havent reviewed me, please do so. If you have read my story before, and are continuing feed back, maybe hal me out, tell me what you think should happen, or something you think would be cool to add in. Once I get back from summer break and have better access to my stories I may be adding a few things. **

**Tell me what you think I should do…... **

**One: the big war that "kills" lucian….should I have it now or later? **

**Selene…..i wil be adding her, but of course not till after the war…but…I want to add a twist with that between her and ravenna…any ideas? **

**Lastly….i think….i want to kill off one person to lessen the character load….out of these…who do you think should go and WHY….**

**Eric: Lucians right hand man and Ravennas closest friend. **

**Zachery: Lucians other rigth hand man, who has a past with ravenna from her "human" life that she doesn't remember.**

**Rowan: Ravenna's friend, and a close allie of lucian, one of the last spys remaining in the castle**

**Luke: Mainly background character, Ravenna's lycan friend, will have more of a future role, if he stays alive.**

**Please pick one of these four, I know many of you, for how much you hate kraven, want to pick him, but his all to needed death will come soon enough. Thank you and I lvoe you all. See you (over the computer) after summer break!**

**Lastly: To lady altrasse: thank you for all the help sweetie, you have been a great frind and even greater insperation. Help in the future would be grand and if I need any one, well, you'll be the first to know. Lol. I will still be able to read, just not write, so I will continue to review your wonderful storie. Thanks again, and hope to hear from you soon!-maggie56**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything from the underworld, (though Lucian would be yummy, lol) blah blah. Sorry this one's short, will have the next one up soon. Sorry it took so long! Love you all! Review!**

Lucian and Ravenna left the tent as the sun fell far down below the earth.

"So what did you think?"

She shrugged but nodded. "It feels good to be a part of something that I have always wanted."

He smiled and held her hand.

"My lord!" Someone yelled.

"What is it?"

"Death dealers! Many of them. Approaching fast."

Lucian stiffened.

"Oh my god," Raven whispered. "They've come to kill you!"

"It's going to be alright." Lucian said and then turned to the lycan.

Before he could say anything, two arrows lodged into his shoulder. Lucian cried out and fell to his knees.

"No!" Eric appeared and grabbed Ravens hand as another lycan helped Lucian.

"Come on! We must leave!" Eric pushed raven up onto Shadow and Lucian behind her.

"Tell them, to get to the, fortress." Lucian said.

"We're already leaving."

"Good." "Go shadow, go!" Raven yelled.

The horse took off, raven stirring him away from the danger.

"Keep going. To the cliff face." Lucian said.

She could hear the pain in his voice. "Hang on." She urged. "We're almost there."

She could feel him nod, and then half slink down against her back. As the cliff face appeared, the ground opened up beneath it. She rode inside.

Raven dismounted, quickly.

"Help me!" She yelled. Two lycans appeared, and helped Lucian down, and to the nearest room. Raven followed quickly behind.

"Set him on the bed." She said. "Get Eric." She said firmly.

Lucian looked to raven, his eyes weak. "Raven." He whispered. She took his hand.

"You're going to be okay, you've had worse." Lucian smiled, but she could see the pain in his face.

"Eric's coming Lucian. He will help you."

"You've got to do it."

"What?"

"There is too much silver, raven. You have to get it out." His voice was weak and his breathing labored.

"Lucian, I don't know if I can without hurting you more."

"You have to get the silver out love."

A tear fell down her cheek but she nodded.

"Alright."

She moved to his other side, and took the shaft of one arrow gently in her hand.

"Don't move." She whispered.

He nodded, and she saw him tense slightly. She broke the head off one arrow, and Lucian held back a cry. She carefully slipped the shaft from beneath his skin.

"Just, don't think about it." She said.

"I've had worse." He said.

"I know. I was there remember?"

"It seems like an entirely different life. Like that one was bad, and this one, better." He tensed again as she carefully touched the other arrow head.

"Relax, Lucian." She broke the head and pulled the shaft out.

Quickly she wrapped each wound.

"You're going to be okay Lucian."

"Hm. Doesn't feel so." Raven smiled.

"Hush my love." She said. Eric appeared in the doorway.

"How is he?"

"He is doing better." Lucian said sarcastically.

Eric smiled and properly dressed his wounds. "Our fearless leader will survive." Eric announced and then left.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed and Lucian took her hand.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For being you." Raven smiled.

"Your strange Lucian, did you know that?"

He smiled. "Course I did."

"And maybe a little insane." Lucian laughed.

He held out his arm and let her curl softly against his chest.

"I love you Lucian lycan." "As I love you Ravenna Corveniuis." And they together fell asleep.

"We were close, my lord, but Lucian escaped." The death dealer announced.

Marcus yelled in fury, knocking over the nearest object. The vase fell to the ground and shattered. Amelia flinched away. The dealer slipped away, leaving Marcus to rage at Amelia and Viktor.

"This cannot continue! Lucian must pay for what he has done!" Marcus yelled.

"All in good time, Marcus. He must first be cornered. Better tracked so we may find this beast. Once you corner the beast, it will cower."

Ravenna woke alone. "Lucian?" She called. But no one was there. The door was open and an eerie light shone through it. She got up and looked out the door down the hallway. It was the sun trailing down the hallway, blazing through a mist that spilled into the underground hideout. "Lucian?" She called again, her voice echoed through the halls. "Eric?" "Ravenna," A voice called. "Lucian?" She walked out, skipping around the sun light. "Ravenna." It called again. "Lucian where are you?" She was suddenly surrounded by faces. Dead faces. "Ravenna." They called. "You let us die." "No," She cried. "No!" They reached for her with bloody hands. Lycans as well as vampires made up the crowd of dead. "Get away from me!" She screamed as they pulled at her hair and clothes. "No!"

She woke with a scream.

"Raven!" Lucian was looking at her anxiously, Eric was in the doorway.

"Are you okay? You were screaming."

"Yeah, it was just a dream." She put her head in hands.

"What time is it?"

"Almost night." Her eyes shifted to Eric, who closed the door. She thought about something, something in the back of her mind that had been a growing fear, yet excitement. It could mean life or death and she knew only one person could help her.

"I need to see Tanis."

"Tanis, but, Raven, if anyone knows you're alive,"

"He can keep secrets, Lucian, you above all know that."

Lucian sighed. "All right. I'll send a message."

"I want to meet him tonight."

"Tonight? Raven,"

"Please."

Lucian sighed again, his eyes weary. "Alright."

He got up and called one of the lycans, ordering them to send a message to Tanis immediately. "Tell him that I wish to meet me at Waters groove. As soon as possible." The lycan nodded and took off. Lucian turned back to Ravenna.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" He said, closing the door again.

"Lucian, please, there's many things you've never told me, and something's, I don't think you would ever want to know."

"Are they so terrible?"

Raven nodded slowly. "I had orders, Lucian, you must understand that. I'm a soldier in a war that was beginning even before you and Sonya."

"But you're not anymore, Raven. You belong to us. A family! You don't have to fight anymore. You don't have to keep the secrets!"

"Lucian, please my love, don't. Just, not right now."

He sat next to her, taking her hand. "Just know that I love you. Always."

Raven snorted. "There was a time you would have said otherwise."

"But then it would be Sonya now with me, and you I would have lost, and my heart would hurt all the more."

"Sonya was killed because she was pregnant, Lucian."

"I know." He said, and kissed her forehead.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. "A message has been received my lord."

"Go on."

"It reads, meet there in ten." Lucian nodded. "Go about your business."

Lucian turned to raven. "Let's go." He said. Raven grabbed her cloak, and they grabbed their horses.

They soon arrived at Waters groove. Raven could see Tanis standing by the water fall.

"Lucian is that you?"

"It's me." He said.

Tanis stepped forward. Raven slipped from shadow, but stayed hidden in the dark.

"What is it you want?" Tanis growled.

"To talk."

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You had raven killed."

"It was not my men. And I'm not here for me."

Tanis looked confused. "Then, who?" He asked.

"I asked him too." Raven said, and slipped her hood from her face, stepping into the moon light.

"Raven?" Tanis gasped.

"Hello Tanis."

He looked as if he had been slapped. "You've been with him?" He asked, appalled.

"Yes Tanis. It's dangerous at the coven. I can't keep pretenses. I knew Viktor was beginning to plan something."

Tanis shook his head. "So what, you play dead and hope no one misses you? Marcus is furious. He's trying to hunt Lucian and the pack down so he can slaughter them."

"I know well what my father intends, as does Lucian, and the wolves. They love me enough to protect me."

"As do I." Tanis hissed.

"Please Tanis, I didn't ask you here to fight, I want your help."

Tanis sighed. "You know I would do anything."

Raven nodded.

"What is it then?"

"It's hard to explain." She looked over her shoulder at Lucian.

"More secrets Venn?" He asked sourly.

"Please, I swear I will tell you, just, not know."

A growl emanated from his chest but he walked into the forest and away. Raven explained her to Tanis.

"Raven, I don't think I could."

"Please."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling alright?"

"Ravenna, if, if it's true, it would mean serious trouble."

"I know, but I don't want Lucian to know. Please."

Tanis sighed. "I'm scared for you raven, I truly am. If Marcus or Viktor were to find out you were alive, and then find out what you think is true, they would hunt you down and kill you, but I promise, I will help you."

She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face. "I know the danger, but if I am, I want to do anything in my power to protect. I know it's what Lucian would want."

"Well damn him! You seriously can't tell me you would put your life in danger that much for him!"

"Yes, I would, as I would for you."

"Venna, me and you would be so much different, please tell me, that if it's true, you won't."

"I'm sorry Tanis. And you promised. Please. It would explain a lot of things for me. I need to know."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. But this, this will be the only time."

Raven nodded. "Wait here." She turned and walked into the forest. "Lucian? Where are you?"

"Always here, my love." He dropped down from the trees.

"I need to go with Tanis, only for an hour."

"Raven,"

"Please Lucian, there's something I need to know, and I can't tell you, yet." He growled, but nodded.

"I will be waiting for you, here." He kissed her and let her go.

An hour later raven appeared again. Lucian spotted her. She waved to him then turned to Tanis, and spoke to low for Lucian to hear.

"Ravenna, this is so dangerous! I can't believe this is even happening!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Tanis you can tell no one that you know I'm alive. Please I beg of you. I don't think I can even tell Lucian right now."

"Raven you have too. If you tell him he will put up more protection!"

"No! Not yet."

"Raven, its already far along. You can't not. I won't go until you swear to tell him."

She sighed but nodded. "Alright. I promise. Now go."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Your going to marry him isn't you?"

Raven looked away, and down. "Yes, I am."

Tanis snorted. "Happy marriage." He hissed and took off into the night.

Raven went back to Lucian who pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault. I should have told him the plan in the first place."

She pulled from him, wiping her tears.

"What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you, Lucian."

"Anything my love."

"Lucian," She paused and looked into his eyes. "Lucian, I'm pregnant."

**Read and Review please! Will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own anything from underworld. Blah. Lol. Thank you for the reviews and comments. Sorry this one is a bit short, I promise to make it longer next time. R&R!**

"_Lucian," She paused and looked into his eyes. "Lucian I'm pregnant."_

Two weeks had passed since that night. As Tanis had predicted, Lucian made sure more guards were watching the forest. Raven wasn't allowed to leave without him or someone with her.

"Lucian, will you please sit love?"

He was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Hm?" He asked not looking at her.

"Sit, please." She put her hand to her belly, already beginning to swell.

They had discovered she was almost six months pregnant. She gasped suddenly, and Lucian ran to her.

"What is it?"

Raven smiled. "Nothing you worry wart. The baby kicked is all."

"It kicked?" He asked excitement in his voice.

"Yes. She's trying to move."

"She huh?"

"Mhm. You want a son though don't you."

Lucian smiled. "It does not matter to me." He kissed her hand.

"Feel, right here." She placed his hand on her belly.

He sat unmoving until he felt a small nudge against his hand. He smiled. "Its so, strange." He said.

"A good strange?"

"Very good strange."

There was a knock at the door and Lucian instantly took his place pacing by the door. No one knew of ravens pregnancy. It was to be kept secret. Eric came in, a plate in his hand.

"I brought you something to eat." He said to Lucian. Raven recoiled, covering her nose.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it just, stinks."

"Hm. Smells fine to me."

Raven shook her head and backed up, trying not to smell it. She hadn't any serious morning sickness, the aches and the pains, food never smelled good.

"You sick?" Eric asked.

Lucian looked out the door, took the food, set it outside and closed the door.

"You are sworn to secrecy." He said.

"Always." Eric replied.

"Ravenna is pregnant."

Eric's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"Does it matter?" Raven growled. She was now lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, her stomach prominent at this angle.

Lucian smiled. "Six months. Most food doesn't smell good. She has most of the symptoms of any regular pregnancy."

"Morning sickness?"

"Why do they call it morning sickness even though its all day long?" Raven asked.

Eric chuckled. "Mood swings to huh?"

"Stop talking about me!" She yelled.

Eric rolled his eyes. "This is amazing. I've never heard of such a thing."

"Sonya was pregnant."

"Besides that." Lucian and Eric chuckled.

Raven hissed her displeasure but soon fell asleep. Lucian pulled the blankets tight around her, and the pair left the room.

"So has she been feeding regularly?"

"Not as much as I would like, but enough that it keeps them both healthy." He sighed as they walked.

"She doesn't like to feed. She feels like a monster she says."

"How can she say that?"

Lucian glared. "How do you think Eric? She needs blood to survive. She wishes so much that she was like us."

"Is there a way?" He asked softly. "Not without killing the baby." Eric nodded soberly.

_Viktors Castle _

Marcus paced across his room. There was a knock at the door, and Tanis peered in.

"You called me my lord?"

"Yes, I did. Come in." Tanis shut the door behind him.

"What is it you need my lord?"

"Information. Amelia believes Ravenna to be alive, and in my heart, I believe it too. Tell me, do you know anything of her? Heard whispers or rumors?"

"None my lord, though my ears have been open wide to her name." Tanis hesitated. "Surely she must be dead now my lord, with that much blood lost?"

Marcus nodded. "I would think so, but something tells me otherwise. I will not rest until she is found, dead or alive." He paced again.

"My lord, it is folly to search for her. She is dead."

Marcus growled and tanis cringed away. "My daughter, dead or alive, deserves to be found. Unless you know something I know not of, leave my sight." Tanis bowed and left, only for Amelia to take his place.

"You believe as I do, that she is alive, don't you." Amelia said.

Marcus nodded. "I know Lucian has something to do with it."

"Lucian?"

Marcus nodded. "She loved him as he once loved Sonya."

"But Ravenna despised Lucian. For it was his fault Sonya is now dead."

"A ploy. An act. All to cover it. She once told me of her love. I did not stop her, for I knew I wouldn't be able to sway her heart."

"If she is still alive and Viktor finds out, he will surely kill her."

"If he lays one hand on my daughter, I will kill Viktor myself. I must find Lucian, and get him to take me to Ravenna."

Amelia sighed. "You love her, as she loves Lucian," She paused and stepped forward. "And as I loved you."

Marcus sighed as she placed her hand against his cheek. "I miss you, as I've said many times."

"Then if you love me, you will not pursue her. If she is with Lucian, she is far better off there, then here. You know what Kraven and Viktor would do to her if she returned."

Marcus nodded. "I know. But I must see her. One last time. And if true, it is that she is dead, I will rip Lucian's heart from his chest."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from underworld. Please read and review. Been working hard! I will try to post more soon. Hope you like it!**

Lucian paced the dark hallways. It was coming too soon. Far too soon. The baby was growing quickly as the months flew by, but the child could hardly be seen. Raven was extremely protective. Only Lucian or Eric was allowed near her. Few others knew of the hybrid child, growing in belly of their leader's fiancé.

"Lucian?" A voice called.

Lucian spun and turned to see Ravenna standing in the doorway, peering out at him. Her hand was on her belly, not quiet visible that she was with child, unconsciously rubbing it.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, silly. I was wondering where you were."

Lucian smiled and kissed her. "You know, you will make the most wonderful wife."

Ravenna smiled. "Thank you. You should make a somewhat suitable husband."

"Just suitable hm."

"Yes." She went and curled on the bed and he lay beside her, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek.

"You know I love you, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Why would you ever ask such a question?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, with all that's been going. The dealers, the lycans, the baby."

Lucian smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I would do anything for you. Even if it meant dying to protect you."

Raven smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you." He whispered. And she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Lucian wandered around the grounds. He knew Marcus was up to something, but what, he did not know. Night came and there was a rustle in the trees.

"Who is there?"

A sword was suddenly tipped at Lucian's throat. He cursed and raised his hands defensively.

"Hello, Lucian." Marcus pushed Lucian back.

"Marcus." Lucian said.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know."

"Your men killed her didn't they?"

"No."

"Then where is she."

"Safe. Hidden away. As to her instructions."

"Lies." Marcus hissed.

"She left the coven because of you, and Viktor, and Kraven. You killed her, not me."

Marcus hissed wildly, pushing the swords tip to Lucian's throat, drawing a line of blood. Lucian growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Enough!" A voice yelled.

Both turned to see Raven appear from the mountain side.

"I will not see you two destroy each other."

"You're alive?" Marcus whispered.

Raven looked to Lucian. "Wait for me inside."

"Raven,"

"Please."

Lucian nodded and disappeared. She turned to Marcus, and was thrown to the ground from the blow of his slap.

"How dare you! You leave us to go off with a dog?"

"I left because I knew Viktor was planning to kill me."

Marcus paused and looked at her with florescent blue eyes.

"Viktor?"

"Yes. He wants you to suffer as he did, how can you not see that? He killed my family, not for their taxes, but to get at you! He knew I was there, and he wanted to kill me. Same with now. He's been planning against you for years. I can't stay there any longer."

"Please, just, return home with me."

"You call that home? Home is a place where you are supposed to feel safe! Home is where family is! I only have you, and you've never done anything but treat me as a child!"

"Ravenna,"

"No. I will not."

Marcus hissed, and Raven hissed back. Out of the darkness, dark forms suddenly appeared.

"Wolves!" A lycan guard yelled.

Raven raced for the entrance but was thrown aside by one of the Wild Lycans. She cried out as she smacked into the face of the mountain.

"Raven!"

Eric and Lucian both appeared. She got to her feet and dashed forward, but again was thrown high onto the solid rock, rolling down to the base. This time, she lay motionless. Lucian growled wildly, slaying the wolf that had thrown her. The Wild Lycans soon disappeared into the woods. Lucian ran to ravens side, where she was beginning to wake. She cried out in pain, a hand flying to her stomach.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong!" She said breathlessly.

Eric appeared by her side, and felt her stomach. Blood trickled from between her legs.

"Get her up." He said.

Lucian pulled raven into his arms, then turned to Marcus.

"If you love her, you will leave her." He said, and went inside.

Eric ushered them to his room, and Lucian set her on the bed. Raven cried out in pain again.

"What's wrong?" Lucian asked Eric as he busily felt over raven's belly.

He slowed, slowly looking at Lucian, and his eyes are filled with pain. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"She's miscarried. The force of her being thrown into the wall killed the child."

Raven tried to sit up. "What? No that's not possible, it can't, you're lying!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry." Eric said.

Raven looked to Lucian, her pain filled eyes matching his.

"No!" She screamed and buried her face into her pillow, screaming in pain.

Lucian sat beside her, leaning against her, the two lovers clutching hands. Slow tears fell down his face, and Eric slipped away. Raven lay against Lucian's chest, crying out her pain. He could do nothing but lay there, crying with her. He had never thought that he would lose one child, let alone two.

Few days passed. Raven would stay in bed, curled against herself, staring at the wall. Her heart had been shattered so much, that now, she knew it would never heal. One day, while Lucian was gone, she got up, and wrote to Lucian.

_My darling Lucian, _

_I'm so sorry, but, I have to go. I know that by staying here that I only put you in more danger. Know that I love you with all my heart. I will write again when it is safe. Marcus will protect me. Please, don't come after me. I love you, with every piece of my heart. _

_Ravenna_

She quickly packed her things and waited till the sun was down, then took off to Shadow, and fled into the night.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is sad! Almost cried writing it! If anyone's interested, Ravenna assumed she would have a daughter, and decided to name her Luna. Because she was beautiful like the moon, but they could never have her. Sad right? Anyways review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from underworld. *pout* Hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of things are going to be changing. R&R please!**

Lucian walked the lonely hallways. Something didn't feel right. Like something was missing. He entered the room, looking at a letter in his hand.

"Raven, I think we should," He looked up and abruptly stopped. "Raven?" He looked down the hall, and called for her again. "Ravenna?" He walked into the room, seeing a letter on the bed. He quickly read it and sat.

Eric appeared in the door way. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone." Lucian said in a quiet whisper.

"What?"

"She left. She's going back to the coven."

Eric's eyes widened and he immediately ran. He knew she couldn't have gotten very far. There, he could see her. Pretty far ahead, she must have just left. Eric raced after her, and soon caught up, pulling on the reins to stop Shadow.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away. I can't stay here any longer."

"Why?"

"I put you all in danger, Marcus knows where you are. I have too."

"Ravenna, I can't let you."

"You have to let me go."

"Do you realize how heartbroken Lucian is? He just lost his child, he can't lose you too."

"It was my child too Eric! I can't stay."

"I can't let you go."

"Then you leave me no choice." She said. She struck down, hitting him hard and he crumpled to the ground. She fled hard and fast, knowing she had only momentarily knocked him out.

Ravenna reached the gates of the castle. "Open the gates!" She yelled.

"Who goes there?"

"Ravenna Corvenious."

The gates instantly opened and she rode inside. Everyone froze as she walked in. The wind blew fiercely about her, and everything seemed to go slow. All around her, people bowed their heads in respect. And then she saw him. Tanis was standing there. He looked to her, pain but relief in his eyes. He walked to her slowly, and stroked her cheek.

"You came back."

She nodded with a smile, tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, swinging her in a circle.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"The baby?" He asked in a whisper.

"I miscarried." She whispered.

"Then I am the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

She pulled from him. "It doesn't matter now." She said. She looked over and Marcus walked forward. He pulled her up into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered. She pulled from him. "What about _him_?"

"I left him."

Marcus looked at her carefully. "But you came home."

Raven nodded. Everything seemed to speed again, and Viktor was there too. He smiled at her evilly, Kraven behind him. Raven shivered, and clutched Tanis, glaring at Kraven, who only smiled and seeped into the darkness. Raven bowed to Viktor and Tanis walked her away.

"Why did you really some back?" Tanis asked.

"I was putting my friends in danger."

"So what? Know you're just going to pretend everything is okay? What are you going to do about Kraven?"

"I don't know okay?" She hissed, and sat on the bed. "I just, I don't know."

Tanis sat beside her, putting an arm around her. "We'll figure it out, together."

Few days passed. There was a knock at the door one day. "Who is it?"

"Rowan."

She opened the door and he immediately swept her up in a hug.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

Rowan laughed, and set her back on the ground. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She said.

"Viktor wants to see you."

Raven sighed. "Alright. I need to change."

"See you later." She closed the door, and quickly changed into a long flowing black dress, and ran to the main hall. She slowed and entered. Marcus, as well as Amelia was there.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, forcing a slight smile on her face.

Amelia smiled. "No, my dear, it's quiet the opposite." She said. "We will be beginning to go back into hibernation soon. Marcus and I. We want someone to look after our affairs. We have been speaking, and have nominated you."

Raven nodded. "I accept, only if you swear it not is because of my relation to Marcus."

Amelia smiled. "We swear. You will be second head of council from now on."

"Truly"?" She asked amazed. The three nodded. Raven could see Tanis in the corner. He winked with a nod. "I am deeply honored, my lords, and lady for such a privilege." She bowed deeply.

"Luka has volunteered to be your lady in waiting."

"Luka?" Raven whispered to herself. Luka appeared in the door way. It pained Raven to see her. She was Sonya's lady in waiting, not raven. Luka came to stand beside her.

"Also, we have been thinking that it is time you take a husband."

"Husband?" Raven choked out.

"Yes." Amelia said. "We've chosen a few candidates. Of course only the highest in the coven. Kraven, Soren, Khan perhaps."

"If you permit me, might I choose my own husband?"

"Of course."

"I choose Tanis."

Tanis slipped from his chair, knocking his paper to the floor. He coughed and picked it up.

"Tanis?" Viktor laughed. "Why, he is the low. Why not kraven?"

"I dislike kraven. He fits me not to my taste. Tanis is better than them. And he has high rank. He is respected among us."

"If he fits you, then yes." Marcus said. "We shall have the wedding when ever you decide fit."

Raven nodded. "If you will excuse me, there is something I must attend to. Tanis?"

"I shall be there in a moment." He said.

Raven nodded and waved Luka to follow, and the two left. Once in her room Raven slammed the door.

"Are you not happy to being married to Tanis?" Luka asked.

"I am, it's just, I was not prepared. If you'll excuse me Luka, you may go to your rooms."

"Yes my lady." She bowed and left.

Raven lay on her bed, and waited for Tanis. He finally arrived. She locked the door behind him.

"Why would you pick me!" He half yelled.

"Why wouldn't I Tanis? Can you not think a reason? You love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what is the matter? I am going to be your wife."

Tanis sighed but smiled. "For how much I love the sound of that, I know that you will not be happy."

"No one cares what I think anyways."

"Are you going to tell him?" Tanis asked.

"I can't not. If he were to find out from someone else, I don't know what he would do." She couldn't pretend she didn't love Lucian anymore, because that wasn't true, but she loved Tanis too. Just not in the way everyone wanted her too. She wished she could just forget Lucian, as easily as she could love him.

"No matter for now." Tanis said. "For I will be the one to love you for the rest of your life."

Raven tried to smile, she truly did, but Tanis could see through it. And as the tears began to fall, Tanis pulled her into his arms.

"I wish I could take your pain away, and make you forget him. I wish I could replace all your pain with love." He whispered.

He held her through the night, and far into the day. It was the next night that she wrote a letter to Lucian, telling him of her being forced to marry. Lucian did reply, but she could see the sorrow.

_Ravenna,_

_I wish only that I could be the one to marry you. I hope you are happy. I love you, forever, with all my heart. _

_Lucian. _

Raven could only feel pain. She sat on the bed, forcing herself to not cry. There was a knock at the door. She quickly hid the letter, wiped her eyes and answered it. Khan bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"No need to do that, old friend."

Khan smiled. "I will anyways, you deserve the respect."

"Thank you Khan, you've always been a good friend."

He smiled again. "Anyways, Viktor would like to see you."

"Oh lord." She muttered. Khan laughed and left.

Raven changed into a dress and went to the main hall. She kneeled, and rose. "You wished to see me my lord?"

"Yes, child. I was wondering if you had made any plans for the next council meet? Have you thought of ideas to better the coven?"

"Yes my lord." She lied. "I thought, perhaps, we may train dealers, instead of picking the best fighters. Perhaps, teach some of the newlings **(a word I came up with for the new born vamps)**, and let them decide from there if they wish to join the dealers or do something else."

"A splendid idea. Who should they be taught by?"

"If you will permit me my lord, Khan is a great leader and is very skilled in the arts of battle. Also, myself, perhaps, as a second teacher. I am skilled with a bow, and perhaps can teach them to better aim, My lord."

"Both excellent. You will make a fine Head of council, and teacher as well. I shall discuss this with Khan, and see what he thinks of your plan."

"Thank you my lord. It's always to a privilege to serve you." She turned to leave but the guards were blocking her path. She looked back to Viktor in question. "I'm sorry my lord, I believed you to be finished."

Viktor nodded slowly. "I want you to meet someone." A vampire appeared from the darkness. He was tall, and seemed very strong. He had dark hair, cropped short, but spiked upwards, and bright eyes that glowed a blue raven had never seen before. "This is Maximus. I wish him to be your trainee. Train him in all arts, including those of council."

Raven was taken aback, almost gasping at the sight of him, but nodded. "Yes my lord." She said, bowing. He was amazingly handsome, and she seemed drawn to him.

"Maximus, you are to do as Raven instructs you. She will teach you the sword, the bow, the council, and I'm sure many other things."

Maximus nodded. "Yes, my lord." His voice was strong, and had a sense of power to it.

"He may have the rooms next to your own, Ravenna."

"Yes my lord." She said, bowed again, and left, Maximus following behind her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Meet me outside my rooms tomorrow as soon as the sun is down."

"I haven't a sword." He said.

"I figured as much. I will get you one tomorrow. Training begins at sun down."

She led him to his room, and turned to leave, her face softening. "If you're in need of anything, call for me."

Maximus nodded. "Thank you my lady." And he went in his room.

Raven entered her own rooms, pondering the thought of training one specific boy. Maximus. He certainly seemed strange. She lay in bed next to Tanis who hummed softly in her ear, and she slowly fell asleep.

**Hope you all liked it! Will post again soon! R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven woke before sun set and quickly dressed. She strapped her sword to her side, and slipped her bow across her back.

"You're up early." Tanis said, waking when his love was no longer next to him.

"Yes. Viktor has asked me specifically to train a Newling."

"That's strange. Will I see you later?"

"Of course."

She turned for the door but he stopped her, lightly grabbing her wrist.

"You were talking, last night, in your sleep. You don't really want to marry me, do you?"

She sighed. "But I do love you." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"As I love you." He released her and she stepped into the hall.

Maximus appeared from his room, clad in thick leather pants, and a tight cotton shirt. Ravenna could see all his muscles. She shivered and looked up at him.

"Follow me." She said in a superior voice.

They walked through the halls to the training arena, which was rarely used. Only few death dealers used it, for their own training.

"We'll work in here, for now." She said and turned to him. "Do you know any fighting skills?" She asked.

"I know how to fight with my hands."

"That's all?" She asked, but she was extremely jealous. It must have been obvious on her face.

"Can you not fight hand to hand?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

Maximus smiled It was dazzling and enticing.

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. You teach me everything, and I will teach you to fight hand to hand combat. Deal?"

Raven smiled slightly. "Alright. Deal." She became serious again. "Now, there are weapons over there in the corner. Find one to your liking. There are whips, axes, swords, and spears. You are allowed one for the moment."

He nodded, went to the pile, and picked up an axe. Raven smiled. Silly boy. He came back, axe in hand. It had a nice blade to it. Rather large, but good. It had designs of the covens marked in the side, and down the silver handle.

"Alright. Attack me."

"Pardon?" He asked, frowning.

"Attack me." She repeated.

"Alright." He swung up and brought the axe down at her.

She dropped, rolled, and stood again. He looked to his side, picked up the axe, swung again. Raven flipped backwards out of the way.

"Come on. Hit me." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

He swung more vigorously, aiming right for her, but missing. She reached out as next he swung, snatched the axe from him, and flipped him on his back.

"See, that's the down fall off an axe. Hard to control. Go get a sword."

He got up, slightly out of breath and retrieved one that wasn't to badly balanced.

"Now, feel the sword as an extension of your arm. Its not something your holding, it's a part of you."

She drew her own sword out and showed him, letting him hold it for a second.

"Well balanced." He said. "Nice silver." He looked at the handle, where the raven was carved. "That's good marksmen ship. Who made it?"

"An old friend. Now, take your sword, this is upper cut, lower cut, and you jab like this. Now you do it."

He tried to repeat what she had done. "No no no. Jab out, like this, or your not going to hit anything."

He tried again.

"No. Look, like this." She went against his chest, and took hold of his arm, positioning it. "Foreword. Aim for one place." She said, moving his arm.

She could feel his breath on her neck and looked up at him. His blue eyes stared into hers with such intensity, that she had to look away. She took a few steps away from him.

"Do it again." She said. He did so. "Good, good." She said.

She taught him for the next two weeks, teaching him the best ways to fight with a sword, and more, as weeks turned into a month, then two months.

"Alright, now, attack me." She said one day.

Maximus smiled. "Alright."

They stood still for a moment, then, leaped into action. He flew at her, and she dodged, her blade smacking him across his back side, making him stumble.

"What did I tell you about footing? Know exactly where your feet are going so you don't fall."

He spun and swung down, raven blocked his blade. They went back and forth for what felt like an hour. Both were beginning to tire, but neither let up. Near the end of the battle, Ravens sword caught his. He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. They seemed to glow. He was captivating. And he was as caught by her, as she was by him. He looked into her eyes, searching her face.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope." She said.

He smiled and grabbed her free arm, spinning her into him. She froze for a second looking up into his eyes. No, she couldn't. She loved Lucian, didn't she? They stood frozen for a second, which drew out to a minute of time. Staring into each other's eyes, feeling something they had never felt before. This had happened a few times, but they had always pulled away. This time, she didn't. Both were panting heavily, blades still locked, when he leaned down and kissed her. She froze for but a second, and then welcomed the kiss. It felt unbelievably right. Neither Tanis nor Lucian had ever given such a kiss. It was gentle, it was fierce, and, it was wrong. Raven pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again, swung up and around, knocking his sword from his hand. He stood defenseless, arms out.

"Kill me, oh great warrior." He said with a mocking smile.

Her sword slipped from her hand, and he caught her arm, pulling his lips back to hers. Her arms wound around his neck, and he pulled her closer. His kisses trailed down her throat and licked at the base of her neck.

"This, is wrong. We, shouldn't,"

"But I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you." He said hoarsely, his lips still at her throat. She brought his lips back to hers and his hands ran down her back.

Victor watched from one of the towers with a wicked smile. "The plan is working brilliantly. They are falling for each other even faster than I thought."

A voice in the shadows chuckled behind him. "At long last, my lord, you will very soon have victory."

"When Lucian discovers who she has fallen for, he will be furious, and make the first move."

"Are you sure my lord."

"Quiet, like Sonya, he loved her. I don't know if she loved him back, but still, the anger of a beast, is great."

The two broke apart from their kiss, realizing they were still in the arena, even though the whole world seemed to disappear when they touched.

"Come." He whispered. "Come with me."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, I love someone else, I cant."

Maximus nodded slowly. "I understand. I will meet you tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." She repeated, and slipped out the door. Once in her own room, she sat against the wall. "Gods, what were you doing!" She quickly changed into one of her dresses and went to the main hall. No one was there. He must be in his rooms. She ran there and slowed out side his door. Slowly, and hesitantly, she knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Raven."

The door opened. Marcus looked to his daughter. "What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing a shirt to throw on.

"I need to speak with you." She said, peering into his room to make sure they were alone.

"Come in."

He stepped aside and she sat in one of the velvet chairs. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I know its almost sunrise.

He pulled his shirt on and sat on the bed. "No, I was just getting ready to sleep. What's the matter?"

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to marry anyone, but, my duties here,"

"I have something for you. I wanted to wait to give it to you." He said suddenly.

He walked over to the tall dresser in the corner, and into a small box on top.

He came back to her, and handed her a necklace.

Raven gasped. "Its beautiful!"

"It was your mothers."

She held it up to see it better. It was a long silver chain, and from the bottom hung a black stone, carved into the shape of a heart, set in a silver clasp.

"Allow me." He said and clasped it around her throat.

It hung just at her breasts. She picked it up and looked at it, tears collecting in her eyes.

"She would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank you." She said and he held her for a moment.

"Never forget how much I love you. I know that being under Victors rule will be hard on you, but, I will be awake soon enough, Just now, that I always love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and left the room, ignoring that she had wanted to talk to him, ignoring the fact that sometimes, she hated him.

The next day arrived, and all the Vampires gathered for announcements by the council. The three elders sat at the head of the room. Raven sat next to Marcus, and Maximus sat next to Victor. Tanis was in the corner, writing documents.

"To first order," Amelia said. "We will begin the hibernation cycle soon, and have been on need of new head of council, to sit at Victor's side while we are asleep. We have chosen Ravenna Blackrose as our candidate."

Raven stood, liking that they had used her old name, and not the other. She bowed to the council and sat again.

"Are there any here who object to this?" No one spoke and it was Marcus that continued.

"As she will be head council, and adviser to us, our lady is in proper need of a husband. She has chosen Tanis."

The crowd cheered, and Kraven locked his eyes on raven. They glowed angrily, and Raven flinched away.

They went on to address other things, and finally came to what Ravenna had been waiting for.

"As we have many death dealers, who need training and any who wish to learn to be a death dealer, we will be setting up you to have training with Khan, Lady Ravenna, and Kraven." Victor said.

Raven braced herself in her seat, and Khan stiffened. Kraven waved from the middle of the room, a wicked smile on his face.

Maximus looked to Raven, and seeing her face, looked worried, sitting on the edge of his seat as if he would get up. She waved her hand and he sat back.

"The training will begin at sunset in three days time. If there are any who oppose to anything we have said, speak now."

No one spoke and so everyone departed. Marcus spoke to raven in a low voice. He was worried for her, but she waved her hand, and left. Maximus followed after her. He took her wrist and pulled her back. She buried her face into his chest to keep from crying.

"What did he do?" He asked simply.

She shook her head, but pulled away and looked up at him. "It was a long while ago, he, attacked me."

"You mean,"

"Yes."

Maximus closed his eyes, shaking with anger.

"Please, swear to me you wont do anything, I don't want any trouble."

Maximus nodded, and hugged her tightly, then let her go. "I will see you at training then. Be safe, My lady." He kissed her hand and walked away.

Ravens head spun wildly. She didn't want Maximus to like her, and she didn't want to like him. She knew she had to go see Lucian.

She went into her rooms, but someone was waiting for her...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I have been really busy with school and some stuff at home. PLEASE tell me what you think. From here there is two main ways she could go. To Tanis…or to Lucian…or if enough of you like the idea…Maximus. Help me decide! I've already written up a few scenarios. R&R!**

_Raven opened her door, where someone was waiting for her. _

She was shoved hard against the wall. She tried to cry out, but he covered her mouth. She realized with horror, that it was Kraven.

"Getting married are we?" He laughed.

"Screw off." She said.

He spun her around, pressing his body hard against hers. "Let me go." She hissed.

Kraven only smiled, and threw her onto the bed. She got up to run, but he easily caught her. She screamed. Kraven hit her hard, and she cried out in pain. Pinning her down, he smiled cruelly.

Someone suddenly pressed a knife to his throat, and let out an angry snarl. "Release her, or I swear I will kill you."

"Maximus!" Raven cried.

Kraven slowly let raven go, and got up as Maximus pulled him back and away.

"You ever even look at her again, and I will see you made into a corpse."

He released kraven, shoving him towards the door. Kraven snarled, "This isn't over." He said and took off.

Maximus pulled raven into his arms, and wiped her tears. "It's okay. I swear Ravenna, I _will _protect you."

She looked up at him, dumbfound. "You, protect me?"

He smiled. "Yes. I want to be your guard. You fiance doesn't seem to do the best job."

"Don't blame Tanis he has his affairs and I have mine."

Maximus smiled. "Alright. I'm off to bed now, my lady." He took her hand gingerly and kissed it.

Ravenna's head spun as she watched him walk away. She quickly changed and ran to the stables. Tanis caught her there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to get out for a while. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Be carefull." He said and kissed her cheek.

"You know I will." She said, her hand closing around his.

He smiled and let her ride off into the night.

Raven arrived at Lucian's camp.

"Vampire!" The one lycan guard hissed.

"Calm yourself Conner, its only Ravenna."

"Luke. Is he here?"

Luke nodded. "Don't I at least get a greeting?" He said with a grin.

Raven smiled and hugged him. "I need to see him." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course. He's in his rooms." Luke let her go taking only her hand. "Good luck."

She entered the mountain side and ran to his rooms. She burst through the door and froze. He was standing with his back to her but turned when she came in. Deep purple lines were set under his eyes, and he seemed pale. They stood for but a moment and then were in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, burying her face against his chest. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I left only because I knew I put you in danger. I've been wanting to come, but I've been putting it off, because, I was afraid."

Lucian held her to him, stroking her hair. "I was in no danger. I worried about you. I knew if you went back, that kraven," Lucian shook with anger. "That Kraven would try to hurt you. I would die if anything were to happen to you."

Raven pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm afraid for you Lucian. All that happens to you. I couldn't stay knowing it might mean your death."

She stroked his cheek. "What's happened to you?" She asked in a whisper.

Lucian chuckled. "Pay no mind. I am much better now that you are here."

She smiled and he kissed her. His hand stroked down her back and she shivered. He stood pulling her with him, and held her closer. He inhaled along her neck. She had a sweet scent. Sweet, and, floral? He smiled and kissed her again. Her arms wound round his neck. His hand tightened in her hair, holding her face to his. Raven smiled as he pulled away and ran his kisses down her throat sucking at her skin. She moaned lightly, and Lucian growled, throwing her down on the bed. Raven laughed, and Lucian smiled, kissing her again. She tugged at the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, her hands tracing across his chest and back. She felt each ripple, and each scar. She shivered again as his hands went up under her shirt. Her fingers lingered across the scar on his back that matched hers. The thick line of skin that traced from left shoulder to right hip.

"I never really realized, how much we matched." She said in a quiet voice. "Maybe it means something."

Lucian smiled, and spoke against her ear. "It means we belong to each other."

Raven smiled and rolled so that she was straddling him. Lucian chuckled and sat up, holding her to him. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, marveling at the sight of her body. He nuzzled against her neck and she laughed. He rolled them again, and held his weight just above her. He stroked her cheek gently, and she ran her hands down his sides. He shivered with pleasure, closing his eyes. Her hands trailed further down, pulling at his pants. Lucian gasped, his eyes flying open. He looked down at raven, his eyes smoldering with lust. He yanked off her pants, and then threw off his own.

"Your too slow love."

"I like to tease you." She said.

She leaned up and sucked at his throat. Lucian moaned. She pulled away, her eyes flashing. Lucian smiled and reached behind her, taking off her corset.

"So beautiful." He murmured, moving his hand across her breasts.

Raven shivered and pulled at his undergarments with a low moan. Lucian smiled and yanked them off, reaching up and playing with her lacy underwear.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said.

Raven smiled, and with one flick, Lucian threw her ripped underwear aside. Her pushed her up on the bed and moved her legs. He looked at her as if asking permission and she nodded. Lucian smiled and pulled himself up to her, positioning his erection between her legs. In one thrust his was inside her. Raven gasped, and then moaned. Lucian thrusted inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing his back. He moved on hand and hitched her leg up around his hip.

A low growl emanated from his chest, and raven hissed. His eyes flashed yellow, and she bit her lip to keep from biting him. Blood trickled down her chin from her fangs piercing her lips. He brought his lips hungrily to hers, their tongues wrestling back and forth. He groaned as he picked up speed, feeling her walls closing around him.

They came together, crying each others names. Lucian collapsed beside her. She curled against his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"See how much I missed you?" He said.

The lovers laughed, and slowly fell asleep.

Raven woke alone. She stretched out her hand, reaching for Lucian, but only felt a cold bed. Her eyes flew open and she looked around.

"Lucian?" She called.

He wasn't in the room. "Lucian?"

She went to the door and looked out, fear creeping over her. "Lucian where are you?"

She dressed quickly and went out in the hall, warily looking around. She was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Oops. I'm sorry my lady, does this hurt?" The lycan twisted her arm behind her.

Raven cried out. "Conner? What are you doing?"

Conner smiled. "You're a parasite. Give me reason not to kill you."

"Let me go Conner."

"No. I don't think I will."

He forced her outside and Raven shivered as the cold night air hit her. He pushed her foreword, away from Lucian's hideout, continuing foreword.

"Well well. What have we here?" A voice said.

Raven could barely make out the shape of someone ahead of them.

"I did what you asked. Now hand it over." Conner said.

His grip slackened and Raven kicked back. Conner cried out and let her go. She ran and jumped over the figure, running into the woods.

"Go after her!" The voice yelled.

She could hear Conner snarling and knew he had changed. She ran harder, hoping she was running in the right direction. Conner began to catch up, his claws raking across her back. She screamed, but kept running. She stopped and ducked. Conner flew over her and she ran again. She was getting closer. She could see the entrance.

"Luke!" She yelled.

"Raven? Lucian's been," He broke off, seeing her face. "What happened."

"Its Conner. He's a traitor. He took me and he's trying to catch me, there was someone else but I don't know who."

Lucian appeared from the door. "Luke, get Eric." He said, taking raven into his arms.

Her shoulder down her back was split open, and her knees gave way. "He's coming, he'll try to hurt you."

Conner appeared, human form. "Lucian."

"Hello Conner."

"Everything looks clear." He said, his eyes on raven. "What happened to her?" His voice was flat, and held no emotion.

"Conner, you don't have to do this. Who ever is in charge, you don't have to listen to him."

"She's the key you know. Everyone knows, you kill her, and you'll die too. Take vengeance on Viktor, and die in battle." Conner said. His eyes glowed. "I have to kill her. I have orders."

"You'll not touch her Conner."

"Says you."

Conner snarled and changed, leaping at Lucian and raven. Lucian shoved her aside and leaped forward.

"Lucian no!" Raven screamed.

Luke and Eric were suddenly beside her, pulling her inside.

"No! He'll kill Lucian!"

"Conner is after you Ven, not Lucian. He wont kill him."

Raven tried pulling from them, but she was to weak. "I tried to tell him." She whispered.

"Tell who what?" Eric asked as he looked at her back.

"That I was a danger. I can't stay here. I only put you in danger. He wont listen."

"Maybe that's because I love you." Lucian said walking in the door way.

Raven ran to him, and he held her tightly.

Blood was smeared on his face and chest but there was no wound.

"Conner?" Raven whispered.

Lucian shook his head. "No."

He sighed. "Did you see him at all? The one who told him to kill you?"

"No, only a dark shape. I couldn't see his face, but I know I've heard the voice somewhere before."

Lucian nodded and sat next to her on the bed. Eric left.

"How's your back?"

"Healing. I'm fine."

He sighed again. "You say that, by leaving, I wont be in danger anymore, but who is to say that if you leave that I wont be in danger."

"Lucian, Conner just proved my point! By staying here I put you in danger! You were trying to defend me, hence you getting hurt."

"Who's to say that if you were hurt out there, and I found out, that I wouldn't come to defend you?"

Ravens eyes widened and she stood up. "No Lucian you can't! Don't you understand? They will kill you on sight!"

"Ravenna," He pulled her down to sit beside him, then moved so he was in front of her.

He took her hands in his, and wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Ravenna I would die, if it meant protecting you."

"Lucian, that's my point. I don't want you to die! Especially for me."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"You deserve someone so much better then me. I'm nothing Lucian. I'm just a stupid vampire who keeps getting in danger. I am absolutely nothing, and I don't see how you can love me so much."

Lucian smiled.

"Ravenna you may be nothing to everyone else, but to me, you are the world. I really would die with out you. And sometimes, I don't remember exactly why I love you, then I look at you, and I remember."

He wiped her tears again and lifted her face to look at him. "You are my only reason for living, Raven. And I can't live without you."

"But I can't stay here." She whispered.

Lucian kissed her softly. "It is your choice, but whatever you decide, know that I love you, with all my heart."

Raven nodded. "I must go, but I swear I will come back soon."

**DUH DUH DUHN….lol. So please read and review. Love ya guys and hope to hear form you soon!**


	15. NOTICE

**Hey guys!**

**So here is the deal….I need to know which way my story should go. There are three options….One…Ravenna stays with Lucian, in which she leaves the coven, and her life will change…**

**Two…Ravenna can stay with Tanis…in which see wont often see Lucian, and her life will change….**

**Three…Ravenna can marry Maximus…He will ask Marcus for her hand, and Marcus will say yes, to which she marries Maximus, not Tanis, and a lot will change….**

**It is my readers decision….I have already written quite a bit on each scenario….so please let me know what I should do! Each scenario will bring Ravenna to life altering decisions! HELP ME DECIDED PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEEEE!**

**Thanks for all your help guys, and for the great reviews. Will update as soon as I get a good decision. And, I will dedicate a chapter to each person who helps me vote, cuz I love ya guys that much! Lol. **

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15

**SSooooooooo…..a decision has been made! And the winner is…..Lucian! I figured he was who you would chose, and know that you have, this is a path from which none can return! Mwhahahaha….**

**I've gone a bit crazy. Lol. So anyways here is the next chapter to my great story. I want to thank the lovely people who read and reviewed. So thank you to Lena Illini, Pandy5000, Kassandra203, and lightan117. Thank you guys much! **

**As she was the first to vote I dedicate this chapter to Lena Illini. Thanks for the help!**

Raven arrived at the coven the next night. It was Maximus that greeted her at the door.

"My lady." He bowed his head.

"Maximus." She said simply and rode into the stables to put shadow away.

He followed after her. "Tanis asked me to tell you that he will be gone for a short while, but will return in a few hours."

Raven nodded and turned to Maximus. "Is there something else?"

"Yes. There is a Council meeting in an hour. Lord Viktor would like you to be present, and represent your seat. I have been asked to be there also."

Raven nodded and went to her room. She slipped into the first dress she grabbed, piling her hair up, but leaving a few curls hanging.

Maximus waited for her outside the door. They walked to the council and as she walked in all eyes turned to her. She kept her eyes foreword. She bowed as she reached Viktor. He smiled darkly, and nodded.

Raven sat, and Maximus stood behind her.

"It is time we rose up against the lycans." One council member said. "We need to kill Lucian. Over and over he has caused us problems."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Raven asked venom in her voice. "If we kill Lucian, the lycans will only come at us more vicious then before."

"I say we attack Lucian. Send out our men."

"Are you crazy? We're still rebuilding the coven since Lucians uprising the first time. Do we want to murder our Elders?"

"It may just be me, Lady Ravenna, but it sounds as if you are trying to protect Lucian?"

She stood with a wild hiss. "How dare you suggest such a thing! I want Lucian dead as you do, but I'll not destroy our coven to do it."

"Wise words Lady Ravenna." Viktor said.

Raven turned to look at him and he indicated for her to sit.

"Please, do not quarrel, we are a peaceful council."

Raven nodded and sat, glaring at the other vampire.

"Are we to understand that you will do nothing, Lord Viktor?"

Viktor's eyes glowed darkly. "I will fight him when it seems fit. You will learn your place."

The council member sat and another stood.

"I believe it due time to narrow down our eyes. Focus on those who oppose your rule my Lord. Or would otherwise harm us. Spies for Lucian. If we seek them out and kill them, then perhaps Lucian would no longer be three steps ahead of us but only one."

"A good proposal. In what way shall we weed out the liars."

"Perhaps we as the council could watch the coven more closely."

"Excellent. Dawn approaches. To bed council."

Ravenna stood and with a final bow, the council departed.

Before she could leave, maximus grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

She pulled from him.

"Viktor wants to see you."

She turned to face her lord.

"Do you believe the accusation that has been put against you?" Viktor asked.

"Of course not. It is ridiculous. Why would I want to protect that vile creature?"

"Tell me lady Ravenna, why have you not wed?"

"Because I not wish too, but as I love Tanis, I will wed him. When I am ready. "

"Have you then not given yourself to another?"

Raven was taken aback by the question. "I have, my lord. Tanis and I, we love each other."

Viktor nodded, his eyes seeming to smolder.

Raven took a step back and stepped into Maximus. She looked up at him as his hands gripped her arms.

"Maximus, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

She was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"Get off me!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

Soren appeared the whip in his hand.

"Viktor, what are you doing!" Raven yelled.

"You are a spy for Lucian, are you not?"

"What? No!"

"Tell us the truth Ravenna, you are his spy."

"It's a lie!"

Soren cracked the whip against the floor. Maximus turned her so her back was to Soren.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing, maximus you know me!" Tears verged on the edge of her eyes.

His eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry. I have too."

"But I didn't do anything! You must believe me!"

The whip cracked again.

"Please, Maximus, you know me! You love me."

He looked down in shame but continued to hold her tightly.

Raven could hear as the whip went up, and it snapped, as it came down across her back. Raven cried out in pain, almost falling to her knees, but Maximus held her up.

The whip came down again, slicing the cloth of her dress.

"Please! I've done nothing wrong!" Raven screamed.

The whip came down a third time, and she screamed.

Maximus flinched, shaking, as raven screamed, the tears falling fast down her face.

Four five.

Tanis appeared in the doorway. He froze, his face twisting into one of anger, and pain. The guards held him back.

Six seven.

"Viktor what are you doing!"

Eight nine ten.

"Stop!"

"She is a traitor spy, and will not confess it."

"She is no spy! You must stop!"

Eleven twelve.

Raven continued to scream, half falling to her knees. Maximus fell to his knees with her, but continued to hold her arms.

Thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen.

"Viktor stop this! She is innocent!"

Seventeen eighteen nineteen.

"I didn't do it!" She screamed

Twenty twenty-one twenty-two.

Twenty-three twenty-four twenty-five.

Soren looked to viktor.

"Continue." He said.

Soren turned and raised the whip again.

"Viktor you must stop this! Raven is no spy!"

Twenty-six Twenty-seven Twenty-eight.

Twenty nine Thirty.

Raven collapsed, and lay unmoving.

The guards moved and Tanis ran forward, puling raven into his arms. Her back was completely cut open. Tanis could just barely make out the scar she had received when she had saved Lucian.

"Marcus will be furious when he sees her."

"Let him. His daughter is a possible spy; we were just showing her the punishment spy's get. Least we don't burn her."

Tanis picked Raven up, holding her gingerly. He glared at Maximus, who could only shake his head. Tanis went to their rooms and lay raven on the bed.

He sat with his head in his hands. She couldn't stay here. Next thing, Viktor would burn her. Tanis blinked away the tears that were forming. Wait. That was it.

He stood and went around to Raven. "I know a way to get you out of here."

**Mwahahaha. All part of the plan my darlings. I will post soon. Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So this chapter is dedicated to ****Kassandra203 for her vote. Thanks for the help! Hope you like this chapter! A lot changes from here on out, so brace yourselves! R&R.**

Tanis hid in the far shadows, pain twisting his face.

Raven stood, her hands bound. "Please, I'm no spy."

Marcus, Amelia, and Viktor sat at the front of the room. The other council watching with pain filled eyes.

"You have been in league with Lucian from the beginning." Viktor snarled.

"No! It's a lie." She shook her head, and the tears that had formed long ago were falling. Her back was still bloody, and some of the cuts still open. "Marcus please,"

"Tell me the truth!" Marcus yelled.

She sighed and looked to her father, her eyes turning ice blue.

"Look upon me. I'm sure this is the last time you'll see me. Because if one elder believes that our coven is broken, then they all must. So kill us! Kill us to the last one but you'll not find us! If it's a monster you wish to find look no further then there!"

She pointed her bound hands at Viktor. Whispers began to spread through the room.

"He killed his own daughter! Because she was in love! And will kill me too! Kill me for being who I am! I'm engaged to one of the best in this entire coven! I'm in love with him! So kill me because I love! Kill me because I believe we two covens, Lucian and ours are equal!"

The whispers rose.

"Kill me because I see the death and blood at our doors! Kill me because I know the truth in victors lies! In the lies this coven was created on!"

The guards came and seized her by her arms.

"To death then? Is that your decision?" She snarled, baring her fangs.

Marcus shook his head. "You have no authority over me."

"I created you!" Viktor snarled.

"Liar!" Raven hissed. "You lie!"

"To the chamber!" Viktor yelled.

The voices suddenly yelled out as they dragged raven away. The guards through her in the chamber, chaining her hands to the post. Tanis slipped in as they left. He kissed raven hungrily.

"I love you Raven. Don't ever forget that."

She nodded, the tears collecting again.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to love you, and take away all your pain."

"Love me. Always." She whispered.

He nodded, and ran out the door as the thick ceiling began to open. A single form jumped down, reaching raven in a few strides.

"Hurry up Eric."

"Yeah yeah."

He picked at the locks, and she was pulled into the shadows. Someone else took her place.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the city."

Raven looked with sorrow at the vampire who would replace her.

"She felt no pain raven. She told us she wanted to die." Eric said softly.

Raven nodded. Eric chained the vampires limp body to the post.

The ceiling opened further. Eric turned to raven and held her in his arms. Tears flooded down her face.

"Its not fair." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Eric whispered.

The sun began to hit the girl's body, and Raven began to scream.

Marcus yelled in fury at the sound of his daughters screams. "Viktor you bastard! She did nothing wrong!"

"She was a traitor to her own kind." Viktor sneered.

"It was lies."

They waited until the sun light was at the edge of the earth, and then Eric led Raven out of the castle, and into the forest.

He half carried her, as she was still weak.

They soon arrived at camp. Lucian was outside, speaking to Luke. He saw her and stopped mid sentence, then ran to her, taking her into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked Eric urgently.

"Viktor had Raven whipped yesterday, believing her a spy. Tanis knew she would be killed. They set her up so that she was sentenced. Viktor ordered her to die."

"You knew of this?"

"Tanis asked me to help her. He'd rather lose her to you a thousand times then have her truly die."

Lucian nodded. "Thank you." He said and took raven inside.

He laid her on the bed, and began to clean her wounds.

"No one but Tanis knows I am still alive." She whispered.

Lucian sighed and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Raven. I wish these times were different. I really do."

"I almost wish I were dead. It would save a lot of people."

"Don't say that. You existence is just as important as anyone else's."

"No its not."

Lucian moved so that he was standing in front of her, then kneeled and took her hand. "How many times do I have to tell you how important you are to me? If you weren't alive, I wouldn't be either. I can't live without you raven. I refuse to be somewhere you aren't."

Her cheeks stained with tears, she shook her head. "I can't let you die for me, but I have nowhere else to go." She paused, remembering. "The look on his face. Viktor made him do it."

"What are you talking about? Viktor made who do what?"

"Maximus. Viktor made him hold me while Soren whipped me. You should have seen his face. He loves me, but I didn't love him. He was so hurt."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It was something that should have never happened. It's my fault."

"Your fault? Why is it your fault?"

"Because I love you."

Raven rolled her eyes and sat up. "You know, I know I have said this before, or something, but, if you didn't love me, and do what you what you do, then you would not be who you are. I know Sonya told you this as well. You loving me is just part of you." '

"Me hurting you more like."

"Lucian stop it. I won't let you do this to yourself."

Lucian smiled as she put a hand to his cheek.

"I love you, so much. But I'll not let you believe you are the cause of my pain. You are the opposite. You heal my pain. I love you Lucian."

"As I love you."

_Two months passed_, and the first snow began to fall.

Raven stood outside, her hair whipping around her face. She shivered and Eric rubbed a soothing hand across her back.

"Do you see anything?" Eric asked.

Raven shook her head as she peered through the veil of snow. "No, but there's something out there."

Raven went inside, brushing the snow of her boots. Lucian was waiting for her inside the second door. She smiled when she saw him. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Patrol was good?"

"Yeah. The snow is nice and thick now. There's no way Viktor will send out troops in this weather."

Lucian nodded and they walked into the heart of the camp, where the lycans had gathered for news. Lucian spoke to them, and raven stood off to the side. She thought about staying with Lucian for the rest of her life, and how much had changed in the past two months. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Lucian laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The coven and the death dealers. Wondering what would have happened if I had stayed."

Lucian nodded, listening to her speak as they walked the halls.

"Wondering about, the wedding, and being on the council, knowing I was helping build the coven."

"You liked the idea."

Raven smiled, her eyes glowing. "Yes. I guess I did. I liked the idea of leading, rather than following, and the idea of being a part of building the coven anew." She frowned then. "But I followed to the end. They know that I did."

Lucian shook his head. "That's something you did not. You fought for the freedom we all deserve." He kneeled in front of her. "And you were more brave than any other I have ever known. I love you raven, forever."

Raven nodded with a smile. "And this is leading too?"

Lucian smiled. "Leading to me wanting you at my side. I want you to be there for the rest of my life." He gently took her left hand and slipped on a ring.

Raven gasped, tears jumping to her eyes. "Lucian?"

"Raven I want you to marry me. Take my name, and be my wife. My mate."

Raven laughed, nodding, as Lucian picked her up, putting his arms around her waist so she was above him.

"I love you, Ravenna Blackrose."

"As I love you, Lucian."

He smiled and kissed her. She pulled away laughing. Hand in hand they walked down the hall to where the lovers lay sleeping in bed.

That night raven dreamed.

_She was walking through the castle. Everyone was fighting. __Rain pelted down hard and fast, creating a flood within the lower level and a raging river alongside the castle. Kraven was facing off against Lucian. Lucian looked to her, and nodded, and then, kraven stabbed him. Lucian's eyes went wide. Raven knew Kraven had pierced his heart. She screamed, and all lycans, as there were no vampires left aside from kraven, looked to her. They then looked to watch as their leader tumbled over the wall into the raging river below. "NO!" Raven screamed. Time seemed to surround her with sand, she moved so slowly. She raced up the steps, and pierced him in the back. He cried out, and threw her off. He turned, and stabbed her in the side, then kicked her. Raven went tumbling back down the stairs. She felt as if she couldn't move, and when she looked, Kraven was nowhere in sight. _

_The dream changed. Luke was behind her, holding her arms as she leaned against him, screaming with tears running down her face. Eric was at her feet, and she was filled with pain, and then it was gone. She could hear a baby crying, and then a small bundle was pressed into her arms. Dark curls framed the babies face. His eyes were so beautiful. Raven cried as she held who she knew to be Lucian's son. _

_The dream changed again. She stood before Tanis, a sword to his throat. Barley, she could hear voices, but they faded in and out. "Viktor turned against you…Lucian is gone…kraven…help us." Tanis sighed and nodded. "Only because I love…where is the…" "Safe. Lucius is safe." Raven said, pride in her eyes. Slowly the dream faded away. _

Raven woke with a stifled scream. She put a hand to her face and realized she was crying. She closed her eyes, griping the blankets. Lucian had died. Kraven killed him. That couldn't come true, it was just a dream. But the pain was so real. And then, holding their son.

"Lucius." She whispered. Raven opened her eyes and dressed. Lucian would be waiting for her outside. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Raven ran down the hall way and burst out of the door. Snow was blurring around them but she could see Lucian there. His dark curls blew in the wind. She stepped up behind him, and put her arms around him. He turned with a smile, and then frowned.

"You were crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's just, perfect. I have you, and that's all I need."

Lucian smiled and together they waited for the news their family brought.

**Hope you liked it. I will post again soon!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So a lot changes from here on out, just as a heads up. It gets pretty thick so I hope you guys can follow it okay. Let me know what you think! This chapter is dedicated to one lightan117. Thanks for your vote and review! Also a shout out to Kassandra203. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this one!**

**I don't own underworld, but Lucian soooo owns me. :):):)**

Over a year had passed since raven had been ordered to die. Eight months since she had married the love of her life. Six months since they had moved to new head quarters. Three months since Eric had disappeared. Two months and a week since Raven began to go crazy with worry. One month since raven had decided to go out and look for him on her own.

Raven could remember the argument her and Lucian had.

"_Raven it's too dangerous. What if you're recognized?" _

"_No one will recognize me. I've changed Lucian. And I can't leave Eric out there. What if Viktor has him?"_

"_All the more reason for you not to go. What if you don't come back? How do you think I'll handle that?"_

"_Give me, two months. That's all I'm asking. I know I can find him." _

"_Damn it Raven why can you never listen? It's far too dangerous! You could get hurt." _

"_Lucian, I am not made of glass. I won't break. I'm quiet capable of looking after myself." _

_Ravens last words suddenly reminded Lucian of Sonya. She had said the same thing. His face twisted with pain as he took her hand, begging. "Please, don't go. I can't lose you." _

_Raven kissed him softly. "You won't. I'll be fine." _

Raven rode slowly through the forest. Tanis would be meeting her just ahead. She could see him through the trees and her heart soared. She hadn't seen him since she left over a year before. He smiled as his eyes found hers. She slipped from shadows back and ran to him.

He embraced her tightly. "I hardly recognize you. You've changed so much."

Raven smiled. "Yes I guess I have."

Tanis tugged on her hair that she had cut short. It reached only to her shoulders, but she still held it up in a pony. It was straighter now, and lighter. Her face wasn't so pale, and she seemed brighter.

"You look so good. I can't believe it."

"Oh it's so good to see you Tanis. Any news?"

He nodded. "Eric is being held at the castle, though it pains me to say. I saw him in the cells. He looks bad Venn."

Raven nodded gravely. "How are we going to get him out?"

"I don't know. But I am sure Lucian will come up with something. Speaking of Lucian," Tanis said, he looked at raven carefully. "You must take great caution. Rumors have reached the castle that Lucian has taken a wife."

Ravens eyes widened.

"Viktor is on the hunt for her. Any dealer that brings her to him may have her weight in gold."

"But, why!"

"He wants to kill Lucian. Slowly. He knows by killing his wife first, that he will come for Viktor."

Raven turned away, dragging in sharp breaths, trying to calm the fear that had slipped over her.

"Promise me something, that no matter what happens, you won't tell Lucian about this. He'll not let me leave again until he knows I'm safe. I can't let him worry so much over me."

Tanis sighed. "Alright. But you promise me that you'll be careful."

Raven turned back to him, and nodded. "You know I am. But I can't leave Eric to die. If you hear anything more, write me. We'll try to get him out. Tell him we're coming."

Tanis nodded. "I'll take care of him; you just take care of yourself." He studied her. "You look like you haven't been sleeping."

"I haven't. I've been having these nightmares. They seem so real, so, I try not to sleep. Or I wake from one, and can't sleep again." She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Take care of yourself. I mean it. I don't want to hear of you getting into trouble. I was worried enough after Lucian said you had taken off."

"Oh stop. I don't need you worrying about me too."

Tanis smiled and kissed her forehead. "Ride safe. I will write you soon."

Raven nodded and the two departed.

A week passed before Raven made it home. It was Luke that first saw her. He rushed forward and pulled her from shadow.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

Raven shook, her hands trembling even as they gripped her bloody side, two arrows jutting out from her skin.

"Dealers. They thought I was a lycan, and chased me. I rode to the old fort and through. I lost them there and raced here. You can't tell Lucian."

Luke nodded and took her inside, and to his own rooms. He set her gently on the bed.

"Did they hit anything?"

"No. It's not bad, just really hurts."

"I would imagine it does. Lie still."

He broke off the shaft and carefully pulled out each head.

"Silver heads. Damn them, they're getting better at this." Luke shook his head and finished cleaning her wound. "Lucian's been very anxious waiting for you."

"Of course. The bastard worries too much."

"And for a good reason." A voice said.

"Damn." Raven mumbled.

Lucian leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "Leaving shadow outside for all to see wasn't the best idea you've ever had." He said.

"Yeah well, I was a bit preoccupied." She looked up to Luke. "Thanks." She mumbled and stood, passing Lucian.

"Raven, I've been worried about you because I knew something like this might happen."

"It would have happened anyways. They only thought me to be a lycan. They were defending themselves."

"Is that an excuse or a shield for them?" Lucian snarled.

Raven glared at him over her shoulder as she walked outside and grabbed shadow, leading him to the stables. "You know I don't protect them. It was me telling the truth Lucian. I don't lie to you, and you know I don't like to keep things from you unless they make you worry more about me." Raven sighed. "You can't keep worrying about me like this."

"But I do raven, because I love you. You're my wife, my mate, so yes I will worry."

Raven sighed again. "Please Lucian. Trust me." She said and turned to him. "I try, you know that. But my darling, I can't have you hovering over me like I am a child."

Lucian nodded slowly. "I know. I am sorry. I trust you. Always."

"Thank you." She said and kissed him softly.

They went inside, and fell asleep.

"_You will burn for you crimes, Ravenna Corvernuos." Viktor snarled. "No! Please! I have done nothing wrong!" "Then how do you explain this?" He pointed to the doors, but raven couldn't turn. She could hear them drag someone in, and dropped the bloody form at victor's feet. Raven held back the tears, as she looked upon her husband. "We have discovered your love for this, creature." "Please, it is a lie." Lucian looked to her, his blue eyes filled with pain. Lucian shook his head, but was kicked hard. "Please, Viktor, I am no spy. I hold no love for the Lycans." "Then you won't mind me killing this one." He pulled Lucian to his feet, and rammed his blade through her lover's chest. Raven couldn't help but scream, watching Lucian's eyes widen in pain. He crumpled to the ground, and Viktor smiled. "You will burn." Viktor snarled. "No!" Raven screamed, as they led her away. _

_She was chained to a post, and the guards left. "Perhaps you might recognize him." A voice said, and she realized it was Kraven. He gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face to another post. There, chained to the post, was a man. His mouth was open, mid scream, and she could see his fangs. Raven found herself screaming and sobbing. It was not the look on the vampire's face that frightened her. It was the necklace he wore. "Tanis! NO!" Raven screamed. "I told you I would kill him. It would have been fun to play with you one last time, Ravenna. Too bad your time is up." Kraven disappeared like mist and the chamber began to open. Raven screamed, trying to free herself. She could feel the suns first rays on her face…_

Raven woke with a horrified scream. Lucian was instantly beside her, trying to comfort her as she fell into hysterics. Lucian rocked her, holding her in his tight embrace. "It was only a dream. It was just a dream raven."

She shook her head, half screaming with fright, the image of Lucian and Tanis dead imprinted in her mind.

Lucian rocked her until she calmed, stroking her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, I just, I need to get out."

"Raven,"

"Please. There is someone I have to see."

Lucian sighed but nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Few hours." She said, dressing. She pulled on tight black pants, and a white blouse with long sleeves. Over that she pulled on a black vest, then her long black cloak. She strapped her sword to her side, and slipped knives into her boots.

She turned, and Lucian was there. She sighed. "I'll be careful." She said.

Lucian nodded. "I know." He kissed her forehead, and let her go.

Raven pulled her hood down over her face, and walked to the stables.

She arrived in town an hour later, sliding from Shadow's back and walking slowly to the bar. She tied Shadow to the post, and waited inside. A while later, a hand hit her shoulder. Raven jumped. "Damn it Tanis, don't do that!" She hissed.

Tanis smiled, but frowned when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

Raven sighed. "I've been having these nightmares." She said as they walked to the corner table. "They're scaring the hell out of me because they feel real."

Tanis nodded and squeezed her hand.

"What news can you tell me?"

"Marcus and Amelia are preparing to go into hibernation, if it were any correlation; I think you should do the same."

"Me? But Tanis,"

"I would help you, and then wake you when Amelia was awakened."

"Tanis I don't know about this. What about lu-," She looked around, and then lowered her voice. "What about Lucian?"

"I will speak to him, but raven; I think it would be good. Marcus could help you, and in the mean time you can hide from Viktor. They won't be able to find Lucians wife if she isn't even alive."

Raven sighed. "Alright. I'll speak to Lucian about it, but Tanis, I really don't like the idea."

"I know."

Three men approached the table, full guard armor. "Lady Ravenna?"

Her head snapped up and she moved quickly, pinning one against the wall, a knife to his throat.

"How do you know my name?" She hissed, smelling his human blood.

"We work for Alexander." One said. "He wishes to see you."

Raven hissed. "He abandoned me long ago. I will have no dealings with Alexander. Corvenious or not."

"My lady, if you will not come with us peacefully, we will have to take you by force."

Raven hissed, her fangs extending. The human in her grip shivered. "I would like to see you try."

The guards backed away. "Please my lady,"

"That is enough." A voice said. He wasn't a very old looking man, and raven instantly recognized him. Two guards flanked him. They hurried everyone from the nearly empty bar.

Raven snarled, drawing her sword. "Leave me be. I wish not to speak with you. Or even see you for that matter."

Alexander sat at a table. "Please Ravenna, we have much to discuss."

Raven shook her head. "How did you know I was alive?"

"I know many things my darling."

Raven snarled loudly, her eyes ice blue. "Don't act as if you love me!"

Alexander sighed. "Raven, please."

"No. I will have no dealings with you or your men. I wish you leave me be."

Three guards grabbed her, forcing her foreword. She tried to fight them, but they were her kind, and much stronger three against one. They sat her in the seat, two swords near her throat.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I believe you should follow Tanis's instructions."

Raven hissed a low but dangerous sound. "Damn you Tanis,"

"Yes I know. You can hate me later." He said from somewhere behind her.

Raven sighed and looked to Alexander. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want darling, it's what you want."

**So I hoped you all liked this one! Took me a long while to figure out what I was going to do. I'll be posting again soon! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I know I've been keeping you hanging. I've been sooo busy with school! Lol. So this chapter changes a lot of things, but you get to learn A LOT about Ravenna's past. Measures are taken and bonds are tested, read and find out what happens! Thanks to Lena Illini for her vote that helped keep my story going! **

**Another shout out to one of my followers Kassandra203::: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it so much. It gets much better from here! I will deff. Try to post more often. **

**Hope you guys all like it! R&R for me!**

Raven was finally allowed to leave. Upon her guards releasing her, she threw them to the ground and then pinned Tanis to the wall, her knife at his throat. She stared at Alexander as she held Tanis in place. "Leave us." She hissed. Alexander nodded, and departed.

Raven looked back to Tanis, her eyes complete ice. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you contact him?"

Tanis gulped. "It was, uh, needed for you. I believe what he said is correct,"

"It's lies." She hissed, pressing the blade harder against his skin, provoking a small bead of blood to appear.

"Mhm. Raven, please, it was for the best, I promise you."

She hissed, pressing the blade hard, and then releasing him. "I'll see you tomorrow night. No later."

And she left.

Raven paced the hallways. She had told Lucian of her and Tanis's plans, leaving out the part of the bounty on her head. Also she had told him all that Alexander had said. Lucian listened intently.

"Hm. Strange that he would act now, even after all this time."

"Does it really matter?" Raven asked, still pacing, but her eyes ice blue.

"Raven please, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Fine? Define fine for me Lucian. Is fine draining my blood and putting me in a hole in the ground for a century?"

Lucian sighed. "Raven, look, I know this is difficult for you,"

"Difficult? Lucian, this is terrifying!"

He stood and took her hands in his. "I know. Please, just trust me on this."

"Lucian, I trust you with my life, but you must see this through my eyes. I will be in hibernation for one hundred years!"

Lucian set his forehead against hers. "Know that I love you, always. And I swear I will be there when you wake."

Raven nodded, and Tanis knocked on the door. He opened it slowly. "It is time." He said.

Raven and Lucian, flanked by Eric and Luke, followed Tanis down the thin hallway.

"Luke, Eric, guard this door." Lucian said.

The two lycans nodded. Raven and Lucian went inside.

Raven closed her eyes, following Lucian and Tanis by sound. Lucian reached for her hand, and squeezed it lightly. She looked to him and he nodded. Tanis opened another door and then locked it behind them.

Raven shivered. Candles were lit around the room, giving an eerie glow to the scene before them. There was a bed in one corner, and set upon was Raven's chamber. She shivered again and looked to Lucian.

"Lucian I'm scared."

He took her hands, and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know, and I'm sorry. But this is the only way."

"What if something happens when I am asleep?"

"Nothing will happen Raven, I swear it." He kissed her softly, and moved her to Tanis.

Tanis nodded. "You stay over there; I don't want to have to watch my back."

Lucian nodded and moved to the corner. Raven shivered again, and Tanis wrapped one arm around her waist. She faced Lucian, watching him with ice eyes. Tanis's other arm, moved her hair from her throat, and wrapped across her chest.

"Whatever you do, try not to move." Tanis whispered. "And I swear I will be here to wake you."

Raven nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

She could hear Tanis extended his teeth, knowing he was going to bit her. She closed her eyes, and held his hand. His breath was warm against her throat. He lightly kissed her there, then, he bit her.

Raven gasped in pain, but did not move, even as Tanis saw everything.

_Voices came over the two, locked in Ravens memories_

"_Come on Raven!" "Ha-ha! Can't catch me!" "Raven run!" "No!" "Rowan I expect you to listen better. You're under my orders." "Damn it raven, will you never listen?" "Lucian. My name is Lucian." "Your family was killed." "Raven please." "Slaughtered by the lycans." "None were left alive." "Sonya, this is dangerous." "What's life without a little danger?" "Are you scared, Raven black rose?" "I swear I will be there." "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." "I loved him! I loved him and he ripped out my heart!" "Certainly not one made by a beast." "Raven stay away from the edge darling, you might fall." "Yes mother." "I figured you would want something more suitable before Marcus calls." "Then again, you always look ravishing. Much more than that." _

Raven could feel herself growing weaker, the voices of her memories filling her head.

"_NO!" "Raven I can't stand it if I lost you." "Daddy!" "RUN!" "Surely I don't frustrate you do I?" "Because you should have kissed me, long ago." "It can't be," "NO!"_

_Alexander's voice filled her head, their meeting her last memory, even as her vision grew dark. "Raven, I know well the dangers of these woods." "Why do you think I care?" "Viktor plans something darker then you could ever imagine." "I'll not leave my family!" "I am your family." "Do not act as if you love me!" "Your father knows many secrets. Dark secrets." "Secrets. What kind?" "Secrets about you. He lies to you still Ravenna." "What lies?" "No, I'll not believe you," "I am sorry but it is the truth." _

Raven looked to her lover one last time, and her eyes slipped closed. Tanis held her limp form in his arms, draining her a little more, and then pulling away.

Lucian's eyes were yellow, focused on Tanis. Tanis looked to him, his eyes glowing.

"She's fine."

"Is she alive?"

Tanis nodded. "Only just."

Lucian walked foreword, and pulled her into his arms. Gently, he set her in the chamber coffin. He kissed her softly, and closed the lid, sealing it shut. He looked at her form, through the glass top, tracing fingers across it.

"How will we know if it worked?"

"It did. Her body was already beginning to sleep."

Lucian nodded and turned to him. "Raven told me what Alexander said to her."

"And?"

"I think, it shall soon be time to take action."

_Raven dreamed, falling through memory. She was running. Running through a field, laughing. It was night. A boy chased her. She could be no older than six, and the boy, maybe seven. He tackled her into the flowers. They laughed and rolled. _

"_Ravenna! Time to come in darling!" _

_Raven stood. "Coming!" She yelled back. Raven looked to the small boy beside her. She smiled. "Play with me again tomorrow?"_

_The boy nodded. "Sure." _

_Raven ran to her home, and inside. _

_Time sped, and she was again running through the field, the boy chasing her, but now were both at least seventeen years of age. _

"_Come on!" She yelled laughing, her dress swirling around her. _

_The boy laughed and tackled her into the flowers. She laughed and rolled beneath him so they were face to face. Both smiled, and he pulled a piece of grass from her hair. She looked up into his eyes. Those green eyes, so handsome. He rolled so he was lying beside her and she sat up on her elbow. _

"_Have you ever thought about leaving here Raven?" _

_She sighed and looked up at the moon. "I think there are better things out there then here. And I know I want to find them." _

_The boy smiled. "Raven I want you to come away with me." _

_She looked to him, her eyes wide. "What?" _

"_Come away with me. See the world." _

"_I don't know, I just," _

"_Oh come on Raven. You can't want to stay here all your life. Coming only out at night." _

_She shivered, remembering the burning of the sun against her arm the first time she had tried. Raven knew she was different, and still did not understand why. "You know the sun hurts me." _

_The boy sighed. "Yes, I know raven, but what if we found some place you could be safe, and still have fun. Your father never lets you do anything." _

"_He's only trying to protect me." She said, sitting up and looking away. _

_The boy sighed again and put a hand on her shoulder. "Raven please look at me." _

_She turned, and looked at him with wide blue eyes. _

"_I love you Ravenna." She smiled, and he leaned forward, pressing his warm lips against hers. _

_He pulled away, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you Ravenna Blackrose."_

"_I love you too Dastan. I always have."_

He smiled and kissed her again, longer this time, and more sweet. 

"_Ravenna!" A voice yelled. _

_Raven rolled her eyes. "That'll be my father." She said. Raven moved to stand, but the boy grabbed her hand. _

"_Wait. Slip out after your parents are asleep." _

"_What? Why?" _

_He smiled. "Just do it. Meet me here in the field." _

_Raven nodded and smiled. He leaned up and kissed her one last time. She smiled and ran for the house. Her father leaned against the door frame. _

"_Ravenna my darling, what have I told you about the boy? He aint nothing but trouble." _

"_Oh let the girl enjoy the time. He is the only one who speaks to her." Said her mother from the kitchen. _

_Raven smiled. _

"_Tomorrow we'll be going into town. Will you be alright by yourself?" Her father asked. _

"_I think so, yeah." _

"_I could have someone stay with you?" _

"_Father I will be fine." _

_He nodded, and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be getting to bed now, you don't stay up to late." _

"_Yes father." She went to her room and shut the door, lying on her bed. She waited awhile; until she could hear her father's light snore. She quickly got up, slipping on her shoes, and grabbing her blue wrap from the rocking chair. Her mother watched from the hall way, a smile on her face. _

_Raven ran to the field, using her fast speed to get there. Dastan was already waiting. _

"_Hey, they asleep?" _

"_Yeah, he was snoring before I could even close my door." She said. _

_Dastan grinned. "Alright, come on." He took her hand and they ran. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Far far away." Dastan said with a laugh, stopping outside a cottage. _

"_This is far far away?" _

"_Yup." He said, and pulled her around the back. _

_Raven gasped. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _

_She nodded looking at the little pond, glowing with the moons light. "Dastan, it's amazing." _

_He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I thought you would like it." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time with passion. _

_The two spent the night wrapped in each other. _

_The sun began to rise, waking raven. "Oh god." She whispered. "Dastan!" She hissed. "Dastan wake up!" _

_He groggily opened his eyes. "What is it?" _

"_The sun!" She hissed. _

_Dastan sat up, immediately looking to the brightening sky. "Damn." He pulled on his clothes, helping Raven with her dress. _

_The two ran back, and through the field, laughing. He walked her to the house, her parents still sleeping. Dastan stroked her cheek. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you. Will I see you tonight?" _

_He nodded. "I shall try." _

_He kissed her briefly, and left. _

_Raven slipped inside, walking quietly to her room. She opened the door, but sensed someone else there. She spun, her eyes widening. "Oh! It's only you." She said. _

_Her mother smiled. "You love him don't you?" She said. _

_Raven blushed, but nodded. "And he loves me." _

_Her mother nodded. "You shall be a happy match." She said. _

_Raven beamed and threw herself in her mother's arms. _

"_To bed now daughter. We shall be back before too long." _

_Raven settled into bed, and fell asleep._


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I hope you like it! Worked really hard to finally get it right without erasing half of it. Hope you guys like it!**

Lucian paced the long hallways. It would soon be time to wake Ravenna. Already nearly a full century had passed since she was put in hibernation. The time had passed so quickly. So many things had changed in the one hundred years since she had slept. And for how much he wished he could be there for her, he could not.

Tanis would be arriving the next day to wake her, but Lucian would have to be out somewhere. He sighed and paced again. So much had happened, so much had changed. Viktor had attacked many times, killing many of the men. Raven wouldn't take that lightly. Or the fact that he had made an alliance with one man she truly hated. Lucian remembered the night…

_Lucian walked foreword, his men watching with eager yellow eyes. "Go." He said. _

_His men moved forward, attacking the death dealers. _

_One yelled out. "Wait! Wait please, I wish to speak to Lucian." _

_The other dealers dead, Lucian did not know if he was only begging, or if he wished to make an alliance. Lucian walked foreword, but when he saw the face, growled in fury. _

"_And why should I listen to anything you say, Kraven?" _

"_Because I can help you." _

_Lucian laughed, some of the lycans joining in. "And why would I need your help, leech." Lucian asked laughing. _

"_Because, if you want to kill Viktor, you will need someone on the inside." _

_Lucian grabbed him by the throat. _

"_Hm. So you help me take out Viktor, and you are in charge then." _

"_Yes. With Viktor and the other elders out of the way, I can easily take charge of the coven. And you will have an iron clad treaty with us." _

"_Hm." Lucian released Kraven, thinking. "Alright Kraven. What is your plan?" _

"_I kill you, or make it seem that way, therefore Viktor is no longer on the hunt for you. You find a way, a weapon maybe, or something, to use against Viktor."_

"_By weapon you mean," _

"_Yes, I mean a hybrid. I have heard what you are searching for." _

_Lucian growled. "Alright Kraven. But you will go as I say. I am in lead here," He picked Kraven up by his throat, choking him. "And if you even think of betraying me, know that you will be begging for death." He threw Kraven down, and he gasped for air. "Now. We __can't have you running back to Viktor looking like this. You were attacked by the lycans. Boys, have at him, but leave him alive."_

_The lycans smiled and attacked Kraven. He yelled in pain and Lucian turned away. Eric stood beside him. _

"_Lucian I don't like this." _

"_Neither do I, but his plot may be the one thing that can help us." _

"_What about Venna? That bastard rapped her, and if he finds out she is alive," _

"_I know. We will do everything possible to make sure Kraven does not find out." _

"_What about you dying?" _

_He shook his head. "Ravenna cannot know about my plan."_

"_So you are going to let her think your dead?" _

"_I have to." _

Lucian sighed and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He had to meet with kraven tomorrow, but would be back when Ravenna was wholey awake. He knew it would take many hours before she looked herself again, and he had promised, but too much had changed.

The next night came and Tanis arrived.

_Raven woke to screaming. Her younger sister burst into the room. _

_She sobbed against her big sister, clutching her with her little hands. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Monsters!" Her sister cried. _

_Raven heard more screaming, and yelling. She took her sisters hand and ran into the hall. IN the living room, sprawled across the floor, was her mother's motionless and bloody body. Raven screamed. Standing over her was her father, fighting off a large figure. _

"_Run my daughters!" He yelled, and was struck down. _

_A hand grabbed Raven and she screamed, spinning around. _

"_Oh Dastan!" She threw herself into his arms. _

"_Come on!" He said, and pulled them back into her room and out her window. _

"_Where is Zachery?" Raven asked. _

_Dastan shook his head. "They attacked him. I am sorry, your brother is dead." _

_Raven wiped away her tears. _

"_Come, we must run." _

_They ran around the outside of the house, only to be blocked by more creatures. __Dastan stood in front of Raven and her little sister. Raven picked her sister up, and clutched her in her arms. _

"**Raven****na." **

_The creature grabbed Dastan, and dug its jaws into his shoulder. Dastan yelled, and Raven screamed. She turned to run, clutching tightly to her sister. Another creature cut them off. Somewhere in her mind, raven recognized these creatures. Lycans. _

"**Ravenna wake up." **

_She could see one way out, but two men on horses blocked her. She could almost hear their voices. "Magnificent aren't they Kraven?" "Yes my lord Viktor." One hit her and she fell, her sister tumbling from her arms. It attacked her little sister, and Raven screamed. She got up, and ran at them. It hit her and she flew backwards. She hit the house and fell to the ground. She gasped in pain, trying to breathe. Four long, deep, cuts splayed her chest. Raven gasped, trying to breathe. _

"_NO!" A voice yelled. "Viktor you bastard!"_

"_What is the matter now Marcus?" _

"_You knew she was here! Is it that you truly wish to rip all I love from the world?" _

"_Hm. I have no idea what you are blabbering about__. Get her Marcus. The lycans are hungry." _

_Someone was suddenly pulling her against their chest. _

"_It's alright. Your safe now, my daughter." _

Raven woke with a gasp, sitting up. She lay in a pool of blood, not her own. She gasped again, and shuddered.

"Its okay, Raven, I'm here."

She looked over; expecting Lucian, but it was Tanis. He was standing in the corner, but now came forward.

She looked down at herself, and tried to wipe the blood away. "Why am I?"

"Part of the process. You needed to rehydrate."

"Where is Lucian? He said,"

"I know. Something came up. He will be here soon. Come, let's get you cleaned up."

He helped her stand on shaky legs, wiping away the red. He lead her to another room where a basin had been set up to help her clean off.

Once blood free, she looked at herself in the mirror. She appeared younger now. Her eyes were brighter and her hair had grown long again. "Give me your knife Tanis."

"Pardon?"

"You do carry a knife don't you?"

"Well yes,"

She snatched it from his hand, and began cutting her hair. She cut it just past her shoulders, liking the length. She handed the knife back, and Tanis handed her a dress. She slipped out of the shirt she had momentarily pulled on, and got into the dress.

It was green and flowed down to her knees in layers. It had strap sleeves that went over her shoulders. A white sash was tied around the middle.

Tanis handed her the black knee high boots, and she pulled them on.

"Come on." Tanis said and led her out. They walked down the long hall ways, and outside. Raven inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of the fresh air.

Tanis smiled and she turned to him. Raven smiled and hugged him. "It feels as if I saw you only yesterday."

"Hm. It has been much longer than that."

She pulled from him suddenly and turned. Three horses were coming. She inhaled, taking in the scents. Raven smiled. She knew all three. She only cared about two of them though. She walked foreword slowly, as the horses came into view. They stopped and the man on the middle got off his horse.

Lucian smiled, mirroring Raven. Tears pricked at her eyes as they walked towards each other, and then they were running. She threw herself into his arms, and he spun her around. She laughed and pulled away.

"I missed you, so much."

Lucian kissed her hair. "I know, I'm sorry I could not be there when you woke."

"Think not of it. I was fine." She pulled away from him, taking only his hands. "Gods how you have changed." She said.

Lucian appeared older now. His skin seemed darker, and his hair was cut. She ran her fingers through it, smiling.

"You look a bit different yourself." He said smiling back. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"There are some things, we need to discuss. A lot has happened since you slept."

Raven nodded and kissed him. She pulled away and her eyes landed behind him. "Eric!"

Eric smiled as he dismounted and she ran to him. He pulled her in against him, holding her tightly.

"Mm. It's good to have you here." Eric said as she pulled away.

Raven smiled and looked to Lucian. "Where is Luke?"

Lucian's face twisted with pain, and he looked down. Fear shot like a flame down raven's spine. She looked to Eric.

"Where is Luke?" She asked again.

Erik looked sad. He looked to Lucian, who gave a nod, then back to raven. "Lukas is dead."

Raven shook her head and pulled from Eric's arms. "No, no you're wrong."

"I'm sorry Raven, we did everything we could."

"No." She said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She stepped forward, and fell to her knees, as her eyes filled with mist.

"_Lucian this is dangerous." Tanis said. "If they were to discover you,"_

"_Be quiet Tanis." Lucian hissed. _

_The lycans walked foreword, Luke leading them. The nobles rode foreword, unaware of the danger. And the lycans unaware of the dealers. The death Dealers came from the opposite way, riding to meet the nobles. They sensed the lycans. _

"_Ambush!" Someone yelled. The dealers drew swords, and the lycans moved. Lucian couldn't hold them back, and soon joined in, his lycan form swift and fast. _

_Luke, still having not changed ran foreword, taking down the first dealer. He yelled and attacked the next one. But this one was stronger. He swung hard and fast at Luke, attacking viciously, cutting him many times, and causing him to bleed in many places. He stabbed Luke in his chest, and Luke gasped. He gripped the sword, as blood spilled down his body in a red river. The dealer smiled and jerked the blade back, letting Luke crumple to the ground. Lycans surrounded him, to protect him, as the dealers and Nobles retreated. _

_Lucian was the first to reach Luke. He kneeled beside him, and took his hand. _

"_Tell Raven, I love her." _

"_Hang on, Luke. You'll make it." _

"_Not this time." Luke said. "Not this time." And his blue eyes closed. _

Raven screamed, falling back. Lucian pulled her against him, knowing she had seen Tanis's memory. He held her gently, kissing her hair.

She screamed for Luke, sobbing against Lucian. Luke had been one of her closest friends. He had saved her, many times. Just as she had saved him.

_Raven walked through the area, lycans working. She looked over them with ice blue eyes. She could see Lucian in his little hut, working hard on the swords. He looked up and his eyes caught hers. She smiled lightly, then looked away, but could still feel his eyes on her. She walked away, looking back over her shoulder to see him working again. _

"_Back to work lycan!" A dealer yelled, whipping one. _

_Raven sighed and walked towards them, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Just to be safe she let him whip him a few more times, but when he still didn't stop she walked foreward and grabbed his hand. _

"_That is enough Risis. We want them to still be able to work." _

_He looked at her, his eyes flaming. "Who are you to stop me Ravenna." _

_She smiled darkly and grabbed him by the neck, yanking him down so she could speak in his ear. The lycans watched with wide eyes. They knew raven could be soft when she wanted to, but she was very fierce when challenged. Raven liked that the lycans respected her. _

"_If you remember Risis, Marcus put me in charge. And Viktor approved. So in challenging me, you are challenging two of our Elders. I wonder what Marcus would have to say," _

_Risis hissed and pulled away from her. His eyes flashed ice then back. "Watch yourself Ravenna."_

_He walked away. She looked to the lycan who had fallen and went to him. She stood over him, as if angry, but her face softened. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you." She said quietly. "What's your name?"  
_

"_Lukas." _

_Raven smiled lightly. "Well Lukas. No matter what the other lycans say about me, there is no need to fear me. I am not as ice cold as I look, I promise."_

_Luke nodded. "Lucians speaks of you sometimes. You are his lover are you not?" _

_She nodded. "But you must keep this silent Lycan." _

_No other dealers around her, she pulled him to his feet. _

"_Have strength and don't let them bully you." _

_Luke smiled. "Why are you so different than them?"_

"_Because unlike them, my heart isn't made of ice and darkness." _

_Luke nodded, and bowed a little. "My lady." _

"_Now back to work." _

Raven shook her head, shaking away the memory of her friend. "When?" She whispered.

"Near ten years ago." Lucian said. "I miss him too."

She nodded and Lucian helped her to her feet. She looked to Tanis and waved him foreword.

Tanis looked worried as he stepped forward. Raven's eyes turned to ice. Something had changed in her now. She knew action had to be taken. She had lost too many to this war. The fact that no one had explained anything yet, and that Tanis hadn't told her first angered her.

She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. Pulling him down so he was a little below her. Lucian looked worried and confused. Anger ran like a flame down raven's body.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me first? You knew."

"Knew what? About Luke?"

"Yes, and about something else. Something Marcus kept from me. Something he told you to keep hidden."

"Raven I don't know what,"

"Don't lie to me Tanis; I swear you will regret it. You knew I had a brother, and you knew about Dastan."

She could see the change in his face when he remembered. "Raven I swear I would have,"

"Really? You really would have told me? I hardly believe that Tanis." She shoved him down and looked to Lucian.

"Where is Zachery?" She hissed.

"At camp. You think he is your brother?"

"Not my blood brother, but yes." She looked down to Tanis, and picked him again. "Come on Tanis _darling_, you have a lot to explain."


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted recently. I have been busy with school, and working another fan fic. If you like Legion pop over and read please! Thanks guys! R&R**_

Raven walked through the hall ways, her eyes still liquid ice.

"Ravenna, please tell me what's going on?" Lucian said, running to catch up to her.

"Marcus lied to me. He said the entire family was murdered. Zachery survived and he knew it. Dastan also is alive."

"Who is Dastan?"

"An old friend." She slowed to a stop, looking to him. Her face softened. "I'm sorry. I swear that I will explain everything to you. But Marcus and Tanis hid things from me." Another flame of anger shot down her at the thought. Her face twisted with anger again. "He will pay for what he has done to me."

She looked over her shoulder to Tanis, hovering behind Eric, then continued foreword. Zachery was in the forges, working on a new sword. Ravens face softened at the sight of him, instantly recognizing him.

She turned to Lucian. "Please, wait here." She said, and went to Zachery.

He looked up as she came forward. "Oh, hello Raven."

"You know who I am, don't you." She said.

He had looked back to his work, but now slowed, and looked to her again. "You're my sister, aren't you?" He said.

Raven nodded and Zach wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She whispered.

"I was afraid you would not remember, and so you wouldn't believe me." He pulled away searching her face. "Marcus never told you did he?"

"No. He felt the need to hide my family from me."

"I am sorry. I did not think you would understand."

She nodded. "We shall discuss more later. There is something I must do."

Zachery nodded. "You remember."

She nodded again. "Dastan. Where is he?"

Zachery's face fell. "I'm sorry, raven. He died. Many years ago. He knew who you were, but knew you loved Lucian. He was happy for you. He told me if you were to ever remember to give you this." He pulled something from his pocket. "I've kept it with me for many years. It belonged to you. He made it."

Raven held back a sob as she took the necklace Zachery held out to her. Hanging from the silver chain was a carefully crafted black rose. "Thank you." She whispered as she slipped it around her neck.

Zachery stroked her cheek, and disappeared.

Raven turned her eyes angry and full of pain. She stormed over to Tanis, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and yanking him down. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Raven, please, you must understand,"

She snarled, silencing Tanis. "You will tell me everything." She snarled, her eyes glowing.

Lucian put a hand on her shoulder. "Raven,"

Her head snapped to him, and her face fell. She released Tanis, and the tears collected in her eyes. Lucian pulled her into his arms, and carried her to their room.

They lay on the bed, Lucian behind raven. She stared at the wall as he lightly drew circles on her bare shoulder, his fingertips soft against her skin.

"Why do so many feel the need to lie to me?" She asked in a whisper.

Lucian sighed, knowing he was one among the many in her list of liars. "I don't know. Maybe they just want to keep you safe."

"By lying to me?" She asked, rolling to face him.

He sighed again. "Just know that I love you, always." He said.

Raven smiled and kissed him. The two spent a long day, their body's intertwined.

Raven woke the next night, still curled against Lucian's chest. She could tell he was awake. She rolled to face him, staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you think, what Alexander said, you think he was telling the truth?"

Lucian nodded. "I fear as much yes."

Raven shivered and Lucian pulled her closer. "It frightens me." She whispered.

"I know." Lucian said. "Just sleep now."

"But I have already slept for so long."

"I know, my love. Just a little longer."

And raven fell asleep.

Days turned weeks. Raven sensed the growing tension between the Covens. She knew soon it would result in utter chaos. If only she knew how much.

Lucian looked to the old castle in the distance, a long way across from the new castle. Lucian could hardly make out the old one. It was the chosen place for their battle. He knew many would die, but hopefully, more vampires then lycans would be lost. Amelia was furious, ready to unleash the power of her dealers at the faintest sign of a lycan attack. It would happen soon.

Raven came up behind him and he looked to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Raven nodded her face blank. "I'm sure." She said. She slid from Shadows back and pulled her cloak tighter around her. The rain and wind whipped at her skin as she looked at her old home. "I'll find Amelia, speak to her, and then hurry out. I shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Be careful, please."

"You be careful." She said sternly.

Lucian pressed a kiss against the top of her head, and watched as she ran towards the castle.

Raven skimmed along the edge, looking up at the guards. They didn't see her. She climbed carefully up the wall, and towards the tower. Amelia's room. The light was on inside, and she could hear voices. She hovered beneath the window, sitting on top of the gargoyle posed beneath the Elders window.

"No! I will not have my coven die to the hands of that bastard."

"My lady, they will attack us, if we don't attack them first." Kraven said. His voice dropped and she couldn't make out the words.

She heard Amelia sigh. "Fine Kraven. You shall lead them. Now leave me, I wish to rest."

Lightning struck of head, and thunder made Raven shake. She shook her head, her hair dripping wet. She peeked in the window. Amelia was facing the door, unaware of Raven. She slipped in and behind the Elder, covering her mouth. Amelia struggled against her, but raven had grown strong.

"Stop! Amelia it is me." Amelia froze at the sound of Ravens voice. She yanked from Ravens slick grip and spun.

Her eyes widened, flashing florescent blue. "Ravenna? It can't be."

"It is me Amelia."

"But, you died. We all saw the body."

"You saw a body, not mine."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Prove to me you are who you say."

Raven smiled darkly. She hissed low as she spoke. "Kill me because I see the death and blood at our doors. Kill me because I know the truth in victors lies. In the lies this coven was created on."

Amelia's eyes widened. "It is you!" She smiled then and raven ran to her, throwing herself against Amelia's chest. Amelia held her tightly. "Why? Why would you lie about this? Pretend to be dead?"

"Because I knew Viktor would have killed me anyways. You knew his secrets. You out of us all know what he has done."

Amelia nodded. "Yes. And I wish I could have saved you that day. I wished it many times over. But why have you come now?"

"There is something my father hid from me. Something bigger then Dastan and Zachery. You know what it is, don't you."

Amelia nodded, and spoke.

Raven hovered on the window sill, staring out across the valley.

"Raven, I will rage war against Lucian. He has countless times murdered the dealers, with no cause."

"He has cause enough." Raven said.

"Swear to me you will stay out of the fight." She said.

"That I cannot." Raven said, looking to her old friend. Amelia's face saddened.

"Raven please. I hurt enough after believing you dead. It would break my heart to have you dead again."

"I fight to defend the ones I love."

"And whose side are you on?"

"I make my own side." She said, and jumped. Raven fell through the air, landing on her feet. She looked back up and could see Amelia watching her. She gave one last glance and ran into the forest.

She snarled when she saw Lucian. "You are keeping things from me." She hissed.

"Amelia told you."

"Of course she told me. Because _she_ doesn't keep things from me."

"Raven please. I am only trying to protect you."

"Well stop it damn it. What do you think? You think I wasn't going to find out?"

"I knew you were."

"Then why not tell me."

"Because I was afraid to." He said.

Raven sighed and curled against him, then pulled away. "Then it seems to me, we have a battle to prepare for."

Four Months Later…

Four months had passed, and raven found herself locked in her nightmare. 

Rain pelted down hard and fast, creating a flood within the lower level and a raging river alongside the castle. Raven walked, looking at the devastation they had caused. There were rivers of blood, and so many dead. Eric looked to her with pain eyes. She looked away, looking up to the higher level. Her eyes widened in fear as watched.

Kraven was facing off against Lucian. They fought hard. Lucian looked to her, and nodded, as if telling her something. Then, kraven stabbed him. Lucian's eyes went wide. Raven knew Kraven had pierced his heart. She screamed, and all lycans, as there were no vampires left aside from kraven, looked to her. They then looked to watch as their leader tumbled over the wall into the raging river below. "NO!" Raven screamed.

Time seemed to surround her with sand, she moved so slowly. She raced up the steps, and pierced Kraven in the back. He cried out, and threw her off. He turned, and stabbed her in the side, then kicked her. Raven went tumbling back down the stairs. She hit the bottom, unable to move. Darkness flashed in front of her eyes, and when she looked, Kraven was nowhere in sight.

Raven woke on a cot. Had it been another dream? She slowly sat up and looked around. Eric was sitting in the far corner, and came to her as she sat up. "Where is Lucian?" She asked.

Eric's face twisted with a knowing pain. Raven shook her head. It was a dream. It had to have been a dream.

"No. No, he's alive, where is he."

"Raven, Lucian is dead. Kraven pierced his heart and he fell over the wall."

Raven shook her head, and Eric took her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Zachery was downstairs when the screams began. Some lycans jumped to their feet at the sound, others just sat in silence. "Who is that?" Someone asked.

Zachery shook his head. "It is Ravenna." Whispers silenced as they listened to her heartbroken screams.

She would be alone. That was her fate. She would always be alone. Alone to lead the pack. Alone to destroy the coven. Alone to kill Viktor, and if she had to, Marcus as well. Most terrifying, raven would be alone to bear Lucian's child, growing in her belly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I hope you all like it! Been working hard to get it written. R&R**

Raven walked the thin hall ways, her heart throbbing for her lost love. She brushed away the tears verging in her eyes. It had been another four months since that night. Four months of continuous pain. Four months without Lucian.

Raven had told Eric just last month of her pregnancy.

_"You knew? And you still went into battle? Raven are you crazy?" _

_"Maybe i am, but I couldn't just sit around while those I loved went without me. You think it would have been better if you had come back and told me he had died or if I was actually there to see it." _

_"Raven you aren't making this any better." _

_"Neither are you."_

_"Did he know?" _

_She shook her head sadly. "No. I didn't have the chance to tell him. I almost wish I had." _

_"Yeah and then you really wouldn't have gone." _

_"Eric please. Don't be angry at me. I need someone to help me through this. I can't raise a child on my own. Not without Lucian." _

_Eric sighed and pulled her against him, letting her cry. "Alright. I will help you." _

Raven sighed and walked slowly to the main hall. The lycans were waiting. She remembered how they had hated her, most thought she wouldn't fit as their leader. But as Lucians mate, it was her right. Eventually, they began to warm to her, though most still hated of the idea of being lead by a dealer.

Few knew of her pregnancy. She knew if any one were to find out, that they might kill her. Eric was her guardian now, but even he couldn't protect her all the time.

Raven was shoved hard against the wall. She bit her tongue to keep from hissing. The lycan looked down at her. "Pardon me, my lady." He growled.

"Please let me go." She said.

"Or what? You'll bite me?" He laughed. The lycan was suddenly yanked off her and thrown against the wall.

Eric growled furiously at the lycan. "You do not touch her!" He growled.

"Or what? Lucian gona get me?"

Raven held back the snarl rising in her chest.

"She is Lucians mate."

"What difference does that make? She is a vampire."

Eric growled again. "That is no difference. If Lucian trusted her, then so should we."

The lycan growled and walked away.

Eric looked to Raven. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody perfect." She said, and walked into the main hall. The lycans had gathered for a meeting. Raven sat at the front, a sort of throne. She looked over the lycans. "What news?" She asked, her voice echoing against the walls and back.

"My lady," A lycan said stepping forward. "I bring news from the covens."

Raven sat up a little. "What news have you heard?"

"They are moving.

"Where?"

"Budapest. They believe many of us killed, and have decided to move the coven."

Raven smiled lightly. "This is great news you bring. With the vampires elsewhere, we are free."

The lycans cheered but the one who had stopped her in the hall stepped forward. "But they believe us in fewer numbers. He said so himself. That means they will pursue us all the more."

Raven shook her head. "I know Amelia. She will leave well enough alone. She won't send her dealers into another country to deal with what they believe a dying problem."

"You are sure?"

Raven nodded. "We are safe at least until Viktor awakens. But that is not for two century's. Meeting over."

Hayden stepped forward as the others left. "Miss me?" He asked with a grin.

Raven forced a smile. "Who could miss a fur ball like you?"

Hayden grinned. "Eh. I brought food, and more clothing. Also there is something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Sent by Tanis. He left a letter with it. I set it in your room."

"Thank you.' She said.

"Anything for you." He said in an ominous tone.

Raven rolled her eyes, and nodded to Eric. He followed her to the room. There, lying across her bed was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a deep red, layered underneath with white. Up the top was a corset like piece, showing more white. The sleeves were long and would grip her wrists. The waist as well as the ribbon trying the "corset" was gold.

Raven smiled. "Tanis." She said, shaking her head.

Eric smiled. "It's beautiful. I am sure he knows how much you miss all that finery you had."

Raven nodded. "I am sure." She sat on the bed and picked up the letter.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet." She said quietly. "I am almost afraid to."

Eric stood in the corner and sighed.

Raven scanned over Tanis's letter.

_Ravenna,_

_All is well here. We are moving to Budapest, in hopes of starting the coven over. Or at least that is what Amelia thinks. I think Marcus will take a different approach when he awakens. I miss you. And I am sorry to hear of Lucian. It's all Kraven talks about. Women swoon over him for defeating the greatest and strongest in the land. I love you, with all my heart, and hope all is well. Thought you might like the dress. It's just a little something to brighten your year. _

_Tanis_

Raven smiled, stroking her thumb over the parchment. "Leave it to Tanis." She said in a quiet voice.

"Would you like me to go?" Eric asked.

Raven nodded, hanging up the dress. "Please. I would like to get some sleep. Alone." She smiled as Eric did. He bowed jokingly and left.

Raven lay across the bed, her hands covering her stomach. She felt the baby move beneath her skin. "Hang on little one. We will do this. Together. My darling, my lucius."

Days passed with no meaning. Raven could feel the world slip away. She nearly wished she was still in hibernation. Even dreaming was better than this.

Eric knocked on her door. "Raven? Are you awake?"

"No." She said.

"Can i please come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now go away."

"Raven, please. You can't just stay locked in there."

"I can and will. Now go."

"I'm not leaving until you unlock this door."

"And I'm not unlocking the door until you leave."

"You're impossible you know that?"

"No, I'm complicated. Now go away!"

Eric yelled in frustration and left. Raven still lay there, hearing someone else outside her door.

"Ravenna." She sat up, and jumped to the door.

She flung it open and stared with blue eyes at the figure there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." He said with a smile.

"If Viktor finds out,"

"He wont you worry wart, now let me in."

Raven sighed and let Tanis in. "Its dangerous for you to be here."

"I know. But i had to see you." He turned to her, looking her over. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"That you were pregnant."

Her eyes turned to ice. "Who told you!"

"No one. I just know you that well."

"Tanis,"

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked again.

"I was scared to alright? You hated me last time. And abandoned me. I couldn't go through that again. Not after losing Lucian. I have Eric mad at me enough most days, I didn't want you to hate me too."

Tanis's face fell, and he stepped forward, pulling her against him. "Raven I could never hate you. Yes I was upset, but that's just me. I am happy for you."

"But, it is Lucians."

"I know. Raven, believe me when I say that I could never leave you. You are the one thing that holds me here, otherwise I would have left. Long ago."

Raven nodded slowly and Tanis sat beside her. "When are you due?" He asked.

"At least another two three months."

"Your that far along?"

Raven nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tanis took her face in his hand. "Do not be sorry. What you did you felt right. I should be the one that is sorry. I have hurt you many times by keeping Marcus's lies from you." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to stay?"

Raven thought for a moment. "You would do that?"

"Course I would." He said with a smile.

Raven nodded. "Eric will be here. And I asked Zachery to be here to." She looked away as the tears pricked her eyes. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Raven you are never alone."

"It feels that way. Lucian said he would never leave me. And now, he's gone someplace I cannot follow."

Tanis sighed and let her curl against him. "You will see him again. This much I do know."

Raven nodded and fell asleep.

Eric came in later to find raven still curled against Tanis.

"When did you get here?"

"Early this morning. She fell asleep. I've been to afraid to move."

Eric smiled. "She sleeps pretty soundly, you should be fine."

Tanis nodded and slid from her. She whimpered and clutched the pillow instead. "She's been having nightmares again hasn't she?"

Eric nodded. "Ever since he died."

Tanis flinched.

"You know don't you."

"He might have mentioned it. But I didn't know he would actually go through with it. He isn't ever going to tell her is he."

"He will. Eventually. In the mean time, she is in pain. And it angers me. Every day I wish I could tell her, but I swore I would say nothing."

Nearly five months later Ravenna Corvenious held her first born child in her arms. She sobbed her body shaking as she looked down at her pale, curly haired, blue eyed son.

"He's beautiful." Eric said and kissed the top of her head. Her son had black curly hair like his father but the eyes were Ravenna's blue. It was the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. His skin was pale like hers as well, but it was Lucian's son, no doubt about it.

"I just wish Lucian was here to see his son."

"What are you going to name him?"

Raven smiled, and stared down at her son. "Lucius. His name is Lucius."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I posted. Been really busy. Hope you all like the chapter!**

Days passed, weeks passed, then months. Ravenna watched her son grow. Years passed and soon it was four years to the day that she had lost Lucian.

Lucius ran through the field, laughing as Eric chased him. Raven couldn't help but smile as she watched them play, but it made her heart hurt to think that it should be Lucian playing with their son. "Mommy mommy save me!" Lucius yelled as he ran towards her, arms outstretched.

Raven smiled. "Quick baby! Run!" She said, kneeling. He ran to her and threw himself in her arms. Raven wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth. Eric came up and tickled Lucius.

"No no no!" Lucius yelled laughing.

"Oh no!" Raven laughed, trying to "protect" her son.

"Aw you two are no fun." Eric said, sitting on the ground.

Raven smiled, and sat beside him. Lucius laughed and looked up at his mother. His eyes, that brilliant blue, stared intensely into hers. "Mommy? I'm hungry."

"What do you want baby?"

"I don't know." He said.

Raven smiled, and lucius did too. She could see the small points of his fangs. They had grown over the years but so far her son had not said of his craving for blood. He ate like any other lycan.

"Well let's go find something." She stood and beckoned to Zachery, who watched over them. He leapt from his hiding place and landed beside Lucius.

"Hey little guy."

"Hi Uncle Zach." Lucius said.

"Zachery, would you mind taking him inside, and get something to eat."

"Sure. Come on Lucius. I'll race."

"I'm win!" Lucius said and started for their hideout.

Raven tried to hold back the tears as she watched her son, Zachery chasing after him. A sob escaped her throat, making her shake. Eric was suddenly beside her and pulling her into his arms. She cried against him, wishing more than ever that Lucian was here. Raven cried against Eric for a long time.

"It's Four years to the day." She said at some point. "And not one has gone by that I don't miss him so much my heart hurts."

"Just know that he loved you Venna."

She nodded softly. A lycan came riding towards them. "My lady!" He yelled, and slid from his horse.

"What's wrong?"

"Lord Viktor is awake."

"What!" Raven snarled.

"Amelia had him woken for a meeting. Said it was urgent. He is awake."

Raven's mind raced and she felt as if her still heart would fly out of her chest. She shook her head.

"He has learned that Lucian's mate is leading the lycans and plans to attack us. My lady you are in danger."

Raven snapped into action. "Tell all lycans to meet in the great hall. Now." She snarled.

The lycan took off running. Raven walked inside and to Lucius. She opened the door to find her son asleep. She sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Eric, what am I going to do?"

"We'll hide him. Somewhere not even Viktor will find him."

"I can't leave him alone." She whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. "I can't leave him."

Erik pulled her against his chest and she shook her head. "I'm scared Erik."

"I know. Come, the lycan's have gathered."

They walked to the main hall and Raven walked to the head of the room. She stood in front of the lycans that had gathered.

"My brothers, we have been deceived. Amelia has awakened Viktor, who plans to destroy us. Right this moment they plan their attack against us. I have thought of a plan that not even Viktor will know. Our great pack must split."

Voices rose in protest but raven held up her hands, silencing them. "I believe that this is the only way we may survive. We shall create four packs, and spread ourselves across the countries."

"Who shall lead these covens?" Someone yelled.

"I shall lead one, as is my duty to do so. I have chosen three others. Lyra, shall lead the first, and head west."

Lyra came forward and bowed to Raven.

"Scar, shall lead the second, and head east." He too came forward and bowed to raven.

"Lastly I choose Zachary to lead the third, and go south." Zachary's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" He asked as he stepped to her.

"Yes you." She said with a smile. "These three shall be the pack leaders. You shall chose who it is you wish to stay with. But we must divide ourselves equally." Raven knew this decision would save them all.

Almost two years pass, and Raven paced the hallways of the castle. Her pack had moved not far, but to the old castle. The lycan's seemed to enjoy staying there.

Raven sighed and watched the lycan's move. Erik came up behind her.

"What's bothering you?"

"Word has reached me that Tanis was exiled."

"What? Why? When?"

"Tanis is one of the last in the coven that knows the true origins of the coven. He knew too much, so Viktor, trialed him. He was exiled. Near four months ago."

"What are you going to do?"

"I know where he is being kept. I plan to find him, and make an allegiance with him."

"What about Viktor?"

"Viktor will be going back into hibernation before the year is done."

"Mother?" A voice called.

Raven turned to see Lucius coming towards her. She smiled at her son. He was soon to be seven years old. How he had grown! Lucius had dark curls cut short, and blazing blue eyes.

"Hello my darling."

"I heard what you and Eric were talking about. Are you really leaving?"

"Yes I am. But I won't be gone long. I swear it."

Lucius sighed. "Why do you have to go?"

"To visit a very dear friend."

"Can I come with you?"

Raven sighed and kneeled in front of her son. "Not this time darling. But next time, I swear you will. Alright?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. You listen to your Uncle Eric alright?"

Lucius smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

Raven kissed the top of his head and walked down. "Zeno, Sam, come with me." She said. "Hayden, you too." The three smiled and followed after her.

Samantha was one of the smallest lycan's there, but she was fierce and fought hard. Zeno was her twin brother, and fought just as strongly. The two shared strange gray eyes, and fair blonde hair. They were near fifty years old, but neither looked a day over twenty. Hayden leaped onto his horse as raven mounted Shadow.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Raven replied.

She rode out of the stables and the others followed close after. It was a full night's ride. Tanis had been exiled to an old church. Raven slid from the back of her horse and motioned Hayden to follow.

"You two stay here. Let us know if you see anything. We'll get you in a bit." Raven said, and the twins nodded.

Raven walked to the door, drawing a knife. She signaled Hayden to be silent and he simply nodded. Raven opened the door slowly and walked in. She held the knife out in front of her, looking around. She couldn't hear anything, but could sense he was there. She walked farther into the building, looking around.

She heard a scuffle to her left and stopped at the corner. She signaled Hayden to follow behind her. He nodded. She counted to three and they jumped around the corner. Raven had pulled her sword and now held it at his throat as he held his own to hers. Hayden growled loudly but Raven waved him off.

"Nice to see you to Tanis." She said.

Tanis raised an eye brow. "What are you doing here? Who sent you?" He asked.

"I came of my own accord." She said.

Tanis looked behind her to Hayden, and then withdrew his sword. He walked into a room and Raven followed. Tanis turned to her and Raven raised her sword. It hung just at his throat.

"Why did he exile you?"

"As I am sure you heard, I know too much. Viktor didn't want rumors spreading through the coven."

"I know that's not all."

"Well then, that would be my business my darling, not yours."

Raven looked to him. "I didn't come to anger you Tanis. I came to help you."

"Help me. Aha." He eyed the sword. "And why would I need help?"

"Viktor turned against you. You can't go back to the coven. Lucian is gone, and Kraven is no better. I know he will soon find me alive. An allegiance with you would go over well. Please, Tanis, I don't know what to do. I need your help. I am begging you. Help us."

Tanis sighed and nodded. "Only because I love you still. Where is the boy?"

"Safe. Lucius is safe." Raven said a hint of pride in her eyes. Raven sheathed her sword and Tanis pulled her against his chest.

"I would do anything for you. Nothing will ever change that."

Raven smiled and pulled away. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Tanis smiled and kissed her cheek. "You should stay, it's almost dawn."

"Alright. Hayden, get the twins."

Hayden nodded and took off.

Raven turned back to Tanis. He stroked her cheek lightly and she smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Tanis shrugged. "I knew it was coming. It was just a matter of time." He turned towards one of the windows and stared outside.

Raven walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Selene doesn't help the matter."

"Who is Selene?" Raven asked.

Tanis turned to her with painful eyes. "Viktor's new pet. He killed her family. The only reason he didn't kill her, is because she likes exactly like Sonya."

"What?" Raven choked.

"She could be her sister. It's so strange. Raven Viktor is on the move. He's growing strength with each year."

Raven looked down and shook her head. "We'll never be able to kill him Tanis."

"Yes you can." He lifted her chin till they were looking eye to eye.

Raven stared at him, her eyes searching his face. She pulled away from his grip and walked away. Tanis sighed. He would always love her but knew that she would never love him again.

A long journey lay ahead of them. Raven knew the dangers of what she would do, but she would take them head on. She wouldn't let Viktor or Marcus ruin her any more. She couldn't break anymore. Not now. Not ever.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey, so sorry this took so long to write. I couldn't think of how to cut it off. So here it is. Please review. I really need to get some feed back, or else I cant continue writing. Thanks for the help. R&R**

_Almost one hundred years later…_

Raven sighed and stared at the moon. How she missed Lucian. The stars sparkled, and a cold wind blew.

She sighed and walked along road. A figure hovered above her in the tree tops. It shifted slightly, staring with ocean blue eyes.

"Lucius, get down." Raven said.

The figure frowned and leaped down. "How did you know it was me?" Lucius asked.

"You're my son, Lucius. I know when it's you."

Lucius grinned. He was tall and very muscular. His hair had grown out, straighter now but still cut short, and had lightened over the years. It was now a rusty brown. His ocean blue eyes were bright and sparkled in the light. He didn't look any older than twenty, though he was close to his one-hundred and seventh birthday.

"Where are you going?"

"Far far away. From you."

"Aw, that's not nice."

"My dear son, who ever said I was nice?"

Lucius grinned and walked beside her as they headed for town. They walked through the town, stopping so Raven could speak to a few people, than continuing on. Raven came to an abrupt halt, and Lucius almost crashed into him.

"Mo-Raven? What are you doing?" In public Raven posed as Lucius's sister. It seemed strange for her to have a son that looked the same age as her.

Her eyes were focused on a large African man. His skin was very dark, and he was very tall. Muscle rippled with every move he took. Raven's eyes widened and she began to follow after him.

"Raven? Raven where are you going?" Lucius followed after her.

"Hush." She said, waving her hand at him.

They followed the large man inside an Inn and upstairs. Raven watched him disappear into one room. "Stay here Lucius." She ordered.

"I'm coming with you, and don't try to stop me."

Raven glared at him but walked foreword. She hovered outside the door the man had entered. They could hear a gruff voice and a lighter one speaking. Than they were joined by another. Raven's eyes widened as she listened. She took in a breath, anger flowing through her. Lucius backed up. He had seen that look before, and it wasn't good.

Raven opened the door, her eyes ice blue. The large man immediately stepped forward, but froze when he recognized her.

"Hello Raze." Ravenna said.

He stepped away as a figure behind him shoved him out of the way.

The figure was tall, and had long dark curls. Stubble covered his chin, and blue eyes sparkled. Raven shook her head, but he smiled.

"Hello Ravenna." He said.

He stepped towards her as she stepped towards him, but she pulled her arm back and suddenly let it fly. Her right hook hit his jaw and he fell back. He sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"Hello to you to."

"You bastard!" She yelled. "I cannot believe you! You lied to me!"

"Raven, please love, hear me out." He stood and reached for her but she stepped away.

"Don't you dare touch me. Bastard. I hate you! Do you know what you put me through?"

"Venna, please my love,"

"Don't you 'love' me." She snapped. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to." His eyes fell on Lucius. They darkened, and became angry. "Who is this?" He snapped, assuming that the two were together.

Raven looked to Lucius and pulled him foreword. "Lucius, this is your father. Lucian."

Lucian's eyes widened. "My son?"

"Yes, you bastard! This is your son. Who grew up without his father. Because we thought you were _dead_!"

"Venna, please, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation Lucian. And _you_," She pointed an accusing finger at Eric who had been attempting to hide behind Raze. "You lied to me."

"I had to."

"Oh don't tell me. Lucian gave you _orders_ to follow."

"Actually,"

"Oh just shut up. I can't believe you two! I have spent the past one hundred years believing you were dead! Do you know what I have been through? I mean do you know the pain you put me through!"

Lucian shook her head. "Raven please, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well here's information you might want to know, you broke my heart!" Raven turned for the door, but Lucian grabbed her wrist. Raven snarled but it was a drowned out by Lucius's growl. He stood between the two, taller than Lucian.

"Father or not," Lucius snarled. "You don't touch her."

Lucian released her in surprise, and raven stormed away. Lucius backed towards the door. "Eric," He gave a nod, glared at Lucian a last time, and disappeared.


	25. Chapter 24

**Major writers block for this, so sorry it took so long!**

Lucian rode quickly, urging his horse foreword. He had to find raven again. He had to see her. He had tried for so long not to go after her. Tried so hard not to go see her. Tried to keep the secret from her. He cursed himself for hurting her so badly. Lucian rode faster, nearing the hideout. Eric was waiting for him. Lucian dismounted and walked to his old friend.

"How is she?"

"Not well. She has locked herself in her room, and allows only Lucius to see her." He said. "And don't worry, I'm not gona say I told you so."

Lucian shot him a glare and eric threw up his hands. Lucian walked inside, making sure to hide from others until he got to Ravens room. He knocked softly.

"Go away."

"Raven, please let me in."

The door snapped open and Raven glared at Lucian with ice eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well you saw me so leave." She moved to close the door but Lucian grabbed it and held it in place. Raven's eyes widened. How had he grown so much stronger, and faster?

"Let go." She said.

"No. Not until you speak with me."

"I did. Just now. So go." She tried to shove against the door but it was no use.

Lucian simply pushed the door the rest of the way open, causing Raven to be knocked off balance. Lucian caught her before she could hit the ground and set her, glaring, onto the bed. Lucian shut the door and turned back to her. '

"I know what I did was wrong, but please. I had to let you believe I was dead. If you knew I was alive that would only put you in more danger!"

Raven crossed her arms and looked away. She knew he was right like so many times before, but she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to hear that he still loved her. She didn't want to hear how he had missed her. Raven tried to blink back the tears. Lucian kneeled in front of her, stroking her cheek.

"Raven, please."

She looked to him. "How can i trust you again?"

Lucian sighed. "You just have to Raven. I never lied to you before than, and what i did, i did to protect you. Everything i ever did was to protect you my love."

Raven looked to him with pain filled eyes. "Lucian, but you have lied to me, i dont know if i cant take this, i," She closed her eyes. "I love you."

She opened them again and lucian leaned up to press his lips against hers. She sighed and welcomed the kiss.

Raven let lucian trace circles on her bare back.

"I've missed you. When i thought you were dead, lucian, my heart broke."

"I know. I am so sorry."

There was a knock at the door. "Raven?"

Raven sighed and quickly dressed. Lucian pulled on his pants as raven had snatched his shirt to throw on with her leather pants. She opened the door.

"I thought you might be coming by." She said.

Lucius smiled. "Hey, you know you love me." His eyes moved behind her, seeing lucian. His face turned to a scowl. "What is he doing here?"

"It's alright Lucius. I told him to be here."

"You forgave him for what he did?"

"Not entirely. He knows he must earn my trust again."

Lucius frowned. "Well, he is no father of mine." He said and walked away.

Ravenna turned, a light smile on her face. "Remind you of any one?"

Lucian smiled as she did. "Yes. He's stubborn, just like you."

She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more like you actually."

Lucian chuckled, her favorite sound. She walked to him and curled against his bare chest as he wound his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and prayed that when she woke, that it wouldn't be a dream. Lucian thought the same as he held her close, and a tear pulled at the edge of his eye. He had missed her so much, he had never thought to see her again. Raven held her all the tighter, slowly drifting to sleep in his loving arms. And when she opened her eyes, she was met with his.

"Promise me you will never leave me again Lucian."

He kissed her softly. "I promise."


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted in so long. Im really stuck with this story, im think of just skipping ahead to the first movie. Tell me what you guys think! Much love!**

Lucius sighed angrily and swung his sword through the air. He flipped it up and caught it, spinning quickly to slice into his invisible opponent. He spun and twirled, not stopping until a sword caught his.

His blue eyes blinked. "I'm sorry, i didn't see you there."

"Its alright. I was watching you." Raven stepped back and sat against a rock. "Your father use to do that. Flip his sword like you do. You remind me so much of him."

Lucius looked away angrily causing raven to sigh.

"Lucius, sweetheart," She walked to him and put her hands on his arms. "I know your angry. I am too. But you must look at this from my point of view. I love Lucian very much. To discover he has been alive," She blinked back tears. "I was there when craven stabbed him. I watched him tumble over the wall,"

She shook her head. "You must understand Lucius. Yes he lied, but it was to protect us. He didnt know about you. I was afraid to tell him." She released her son. "I love you. Both of you. Will you please, at least speak to him?"

Lucius looked to his mother and could see the longing in her eyes. He sighed, and sheathed his sword. "Alright. I'll listen to what he has to say, but it doesn't mean i'll like it."

Raven laughed. "Stubborn, just like him. You know, you two are more alike then i think you will ever know."

"No. Im not like him. And i never will be." Lucius turned and walked away.

Raven sighed as long arms wrapped about her. "Well, he's all yours love."

Lucian chuckled, kissed her, and walked after his son.

Lucian watched his son move, sword swinging hard.

"Your good." He said finally.

Lucius didn't turn.

"I know your angry at me,"

Lucius snorted.

"You have a right to be."

Lucius stopped and slowly turned. "Why do you say that?"

"I left you and your mother alone. I lied to her. And to you. I made Eric swear never to tell her. Just as he swore never to tell anyone about you. He kept that promise to your mother. Never told me about you. Not once. But, i wish he had."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Because if he had, i would have told you both a long time ago what had happened. Your mother shouldn't have had to raise you alone. I should have been there."

He looked into his sons eyes. His eyes. "But i wanted to protect her. I love Ravenna very much. I betrayed her once. She almost gave her life for me. I had to do the same. They had to believe i was dead, to protect the one thing i would truly die for."

"Mom."

Lucian nodded. "So you can be angry at me if you want. Seeing you is enough for me."

Lucian sat on a tree stump. "I longed for you, for a long time. Dreamed about you. Sonya, im sure you heard of her, was carrying my child when Viktor killed her."

Lucius flinched.

"Your mother was pregnant before though, did she ever tell you that?"

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"A little girl. Luna, she named her. Because just like the moon she could never have her. She died while Raven was still pregnant. An attack by a wild lycan. We were both very broken. I thought, i thought i had finally gotten everything i wanted. A family. a heir."

Lucian sighed and leaned back. "And then, when Raven told me who you were. I don't think i could have been prouder. Strong, fast, intelligent, protective, loyal. All the sort of thing i hoped to pass on to my son." He smiled lightly. "Raven tells me you have certain traits that reflect my own. I enjoy to hear that. She keeps telling me how much your like me, how much you look like me. But when i look at you, i see her."

"Really?"

"Really. Her green eyes tint yours. Your hair, light like hers. Your moves, your swiftness. She moves the same way you do."

"Are you calling me a girl?" Lucius asked warily.

Lucian lauhed. "No. No. Ravenna never moved like a girl. she moved like a man. Sometimes i think she should have born one. She was fast swift, fearless. A solider. And a good one."

Lucius sat. "Why did you think that not telling her would protect her?"

"Because, if she knew it was all a fake, she would have come after me."

Lucius nodded slowly in understanding. Then he stood. "She forgave you, and im happy for you. But, i do not forgive so easily." He walked past Lucian and then stopped and turned. "You don't know what it was like. You didn't see her pain, every day. You don't know what it was like for me. I lived every moment in your shadow. I grew up with out a father."

He started to storm out when Lucian stood. "I grew up with out a father too, Lucius."

Lucius froze.

"There are many things your mother hasn't told you. I was born in the cells of Viktors castle. He murdered my mother after i was born. She was a wild lycan. A woman, still pregnant when she was changed by William. Changing me forever."

Lucius turned to see Lucian starring up at the moon. "I had no one, until i meet your mother. And she became the closest thing i ever had. I was very trotted in those cells, and very alone." He turned. "We are more alike then you think, my son."

Lucius pursed his lips, and walked away.


End file.
